One Night's Mistake
by RoxyRoo
Summary: A story of how one night’s mistake, can ruin the lives of two people. Trory.
1. Chapter 1

1**One Night's Mistake**

**By: **RoxyRoo

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summery: **A story of how one night's mistake, can ruin the lives of two people.

**AN:** I've had this idea for awhile, and thought it was original, however in the last week or two, I've seen a couple similar stories popping up. Both were different, but had the same idea behind them. As neither were what I had envisioned, I'm still posting mine. Let me know what you think, and I hope this does not offend anyone.

**Chapter One**

The light filtered in through slits from where the curtains weren't closed all of the way, leaving slits of light across the floor and the eyes of the one lying in the bed. The room had an eerie quietness, one that Rory Gilmore was not use to at this time. Normally her roommates were up and moving by now. Or if she was home in her own bed, her mom was making a racket in the kitchen by her door trying to get the coffee maker to work before heading off for a day at work at her inn.

Rory groaned, the light in her eyes becoming too much as she tried to borrow her head under the covers more so, to block it out, as she had a horrible hangover, and did not even want to think of all she drank to feel this way. She moved her hand back down to her stomach, freezing in the process as her hand hit an arm... An arm that did not belong to her. Her eyes popped open.

"Logan," Rory whispered. She did not even remember running into him last night. They had a bad fight the day before. Their relationship had not been the same since she had returned to Yale for Winter quarter. Rory started relaxing, figuring they must have made up the night before. They do say that make up sex is the best, she smiled. She interlaced her hands with his, but frowned. It felt different.

Rory literally felt her heart stop beating. Who was this man beside her, holding her close to him? Did she just spend the night with a stranger? She slowly tried to roll over to see him, without waking him. All this did was cause him to borrow his face into her shoulder more so, blocking his face from her. All she could see was blonde tussled bed hair. It seemed familiar, as if she could vaguely remember him from last night.

Bright blue eyes flashed through her mind. Were they his? She tried to remember what happened, but it only caused her headache to grow worse.

She slowly tried to untangle herself from the grip his arm had around her waist, taking the sheet with her as she got up. She watched as he groaned, his arm feeling the warmth of where her body once lied. This startled him awake.

Rory wrapped the sheet around her tighter, as his eyes opened, looking up at her. She gasped with recognition, as she looked into the blue eyes of, "Tristan," Rory choked out.

He did a double take looking at her. "Mary?"

He sat up, then realizing how exposed he was, quickly grabbed the blanket, pulling it around his waist, still showing his exposed chest. "Did we just?" He asked confused, as he looked around, then his trademark smirk took place on his face. "I guess you're no longer a Mary then, huh?"

"I haven't been for awhile," Rory spit out in distaste. She then went around the room, holding the sheet tightly around her as she picked up different articles of clothes that belonged to her.

"Wow, if you told me five years ago that I would meet up with the 'Mary' of Chilton this way, I would say that they were messed up as she would never do that," Tristan said, his smirk still present on his face.

Rory glared at him, before walking huffily into the bathroom of the hotel room to dress herself.

Tristan smirked at the door, wishing for the life of him that he could remember something from the night before. This was his high school dream that had finally come true, and he did not remember anything about it. He sighed before getting up to pull on his boxers, which he found on the floor beside his bed.

"So Mary, wanna go get some coffee with me," Tristan asked, as he pulled on his jeans, which he found all the way by the door. Shaking his head, he sure wished he could remember last night, anything.

"No, thank you," Rory said stubbornly, as she came out of the bathroom, fully dressed. She felt her breathe catch in her throat at the sight of him as he pulled the zipper of his pants up. Her gaze filtered over his bare chest, and she was unable to stop herself from taking in how fit he was.

"Like what you see?" he smirked, the direction of her gaze not going unseen to him.

Rory's cheeks burned with embarrassment, as she shot him a death glare.

He smirked as he walked over to the table in the room, his eyes catching on a piece of paper lying on it. His smirk quickly turned to a frown as realization of what he held in his hand set in.

"Uh... your real name... it's Lorelai Leigh... right?" Tristan looked up at her with an expression of shock and disbelief.

Rory looked at him curiously, while looking for her purse. "Yeah. Why?"

"Umm, what exactly do you remember from last night?"

Rory let the blanket from the bed fall back down, and sat back on the floor. "Not much. I had a fight with my boyfriend yesterday morning... oh my gosh, Logan," Rory said shooting up into a standing position. Tears started to run down her face. "I cheated on him..."

"Is there anything else?" Tristan asked desperately.

Rory glared at him. "Not really, other than going out drinking with Finn... The last I saw of him, I think he was up on a table dancing with a red head... Then I don't remember anything else... Why? What are you holding"

Tristan cleared his throat, avoiding meeting her eyes. "Well this piece of paper, it um, states that we were married last night..."

"Married," Rory said in disbelief, looking down at her left hand where a toy ring, such as what you would get in toy machines for a quarter at the store was. She barely felt two arms catch her before all she saw was darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

1**One Night's Mistake**

**By: **RoxyRoo

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summery: **A story of how one night's mistake, can ruin the lives of two people.

**AN:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I have the next two chapters already written. It matters how much time I have this weekend for when they will be posted, as I'm not going to be home much with Thanksgiving and other stuff. Hope you guys like this new chapter, and make sure to review!

**Chapter Two**

Rory blinked her eyes as consciousness came back to her. She found herself lying on the bed. She looked up to see Tristan looking down at her with a worried look.

"Are you okay?" Tristan asked, putting a hand to her cheek.

Rory nodded her head numbly, to afraid to speak. "What are we going to do?" she asked worriedly, as tears started to fall down her face.

Tristan looked away, letting his hand fall from her face. "We can get it annulled. No one ever has to know."

"Really?" Rory asked, feeling relief fall over her. She started to sit up. "You know, I think I would like that coffee now."

Tristan chuckled to himself. "There's a place next door that has good coffee, so how about you sit here, and I'll go get it real quick. Alright?"

"Alright," Rory said, smiling for the first time that day.

"I'll be back in five," Tristan said getting off the bed and heading to the door.

Once the door shut behind him, Rory slowly slid off the bed. She went over to the table where the marriage certificate lied. She picked it up looking it over. It look official enough. She glanced at her left hand, seeing the toy ring. She chuckled to herself when she saw it had lip gloss in it. It was a ring her mother would love.

Rory looked up at the door as Tristan came through the door holding a tray with two coffees. He bent down to pick up a complimentary newspaper that the hotel maids left at their door, before coming in.

"Hey," Tristan smiled, throwing the paper on the bed, then handing Rory a coffee. He watched amused as she breathed it in before sipping from it. He then pulled a box of aspirin out of his pocket and handed it to her. "This should help with the headache. Got it down in the gift shop."

"Thanks," Rory murmured, quickly taking it out of it's packaging, and dry swallowing it.

"So how do we go about getting this marriage annulled?" Rory asked after feeling the caffeine start to kick in.

"We can head down to the court house and get it started today," Tristan said with a shrug of his shoulders.

It was then that the sounds of "Tubthumping" by Chumba Wumba started playing. Rory's head went up as she followed the sound to behind the chair, where her purse had been thrown the night before. She grabbed it, pulling out her cell phone.

"Hello," Rory said, "What? Slow down... How do you know?" Tristan watched concern as he saw Rory's face drain of all color. "Umm... I'm gonna have to call you back, I'm unable to talk right now... You're breaking up on me..." Rory quickly snapped her phone shut, looking up at Tristan with a terrified expression. "They know..."

"What? Who knows?"

"That was my grandmother... she called me to chew me out for not letting her know about the wedding..."

"What? How did she find out?"

"She said it was in the newspaper..." Rory trailed off, as her eyes landed on the paper that had been tossed on the bed. Tristan immediately grabbed it, opening it.

"Dammit!" he swore as he saw the picture on the front page. He handed it to Rory.

_'Hartford elite families united with the marriage of Tristan J. Dugrey and Lorelai L. Gilmore last night at the Hartford courthouse'_

Under the captioned was a picture of them coming out of the Hartford courthouse, holding hands, looking at each other with huge grins on their faces.

"Oh no, oh no," Rory kept repeating, as she sat on the bed rocking herself.

"Mary," Tristan said, kneeling in front of her. "Mary, look at me. It's going to be alright, we'll get through this. Is there anything you want me to get or do for you?"

"Coffee," Rory almost shrieked. Tristan grabbed her abandon cup from the table. Once he discovered it empty, he grabbed his which he had only had a couple of sips out of. As he handed it to her, she looked up at him, into his eyes, as tears ran down her face. "What are we going to do? It's going to kill my grandparents not to mention my mother, with the fact that I got married without telling any of them. But then to immediately get it annulled right after? To have to explain to them, to everyone that we only got married because we were both too drunk to realize what we were doing?"

"I know, mine are not going to be too happy either..." Tristan trailed off.

"Do we have to tell them?" Rory asked hopefully.

"What?" Tristan asked confused.

"What if we stay married? Just for the sakes of our family, and six months to a year from now we get divorced? I've put my family through a lot in the last year, I don't know if I'll be able to explain this one to them..." Rory said.

"Rory," Tristan said, using her real name, "Are you sure you want to do this? I'm in if you want, but you have to be 100 sure if you want to do this?"

Rory starred at the ground for a moment, before looking up into his eyes. "Yes. I want to do this. I want to remain married for the sakes of our families."

"Wait, didn't you mention a boyfriend?" Tristan asked, remembering from earlier.

"Logan," Rory gasped, fear coming in her eyes, then sadness as she shook her head, remembering the day before. "I don't think we would've been together much longer... Technically we did break up, we do that a lot, then get back together... but in the end, I don't think we'll be together... His family doesn't like me."

Tristan looked at her shocked. "Doesn't like you? What's there not to like?"

Rory looked up into his eyes expecting to see him smirking as usual, but saw a sincere smile on his face. She smiled back, blushing. "You don't know his family..."

"What's his last name?"

"Huntzberger."

Tristan looked at her in shock. "Your boyfriend is Logan Huntzberger? Ahh, now I understand. Don't worry, their family doesn't like many people." Tristan winked at her.

"How do you know the Huntzberger's?" Rory asked confused drawing her eyebrows together.

"From the many parties my family has dragged me to over the years. Logan and his crew were always at them too, usually trying to take advantage of the free booze," Tristan said thoughtfully, thinking back. "Haven't seen him since before I got shipped off to military school though. I think I heard somewhere he crashed his boat or something?" Tristan paused looking at her. "Are you sure you want to do this still?"

Rory looked up at him setting her shoulders, and looked him straight in the eye. "Yes, I want to do this."


	3. Chapter 3

**One Night's Mistake**

**By: **RoxyRoo

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summery: **A story of how one night's mistake, can ruin the lives of two people.

**AN:** Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I hope you all ate a lot of turkey, I know I did ;). Anyways, thank you everyone for all your reviews! Just to let you know, for those who have asked, yes, this is defiantly a Trory! Hope you all enjoy this next chapter. I know my chapters are short, but I've been updating every day so far, so I hope that makes up for it. The next chapter should be up either Saturday or Sunday. Make sure to review!

**Chapter Three**

"Ok, to make this believable, we're going to have to play it up when we're in public, around our families," Tristan said later that afternoon. They were sitting in a nearby restaurant waiting for their food to come. "Wait, you're going to Harvard, aren't you?"

Rory shook her head as she took a sip of her coffee. "No, I end up going to Yale."

"Yale? I thought you always wanted to go to Harvard?"

Rory looked at him thoughtfully. "You remember that?"

"Uh, yeah," Tristan said sheepishly, looking away. Rory could have sworn she saw the hint of him blushing.

She smiled before continuing. "Yale is a lot closer to home, to my mom."

"That makes it a bit more easier you going to Yale. I live probably only 20 minutes from the campus. To make this believable, we are going to have to live together..." Tristan trailed off, looking at her as he wasn't sure how she would take that.

Rory shook her head. "Yes, we will have to, but separate rooms."

"Of course. You can have the guest room, and do whatever you want to it. We'll take a few of your things and stick them in my room though, for snooping relatives."

Rory laughed at that. "My grandmother."

"My mom," Tristan said smirking back.

"Dating," Rory said. "I don't want to hold you back from your, what did you call them in high school, 'flavors of the week'? However if you want to go on a date with anyone, same goes for me, we have to take them away from Hartford and snooping socialites, and never can bring them back to your place."

"Understood, and I'm not that bad anymore," Tristan said, smirking as he remembered the Chilton days.

"I find that hard to believe if you go and marry a girl after spending one night with her," Rory said eyebrow raised.

"Point taken, but I just came off a long term relationship... two weeks this time," Tristan winked at her.

Rory shook her head. "Still just as cocky."

"I'm kidding," Tristan chuckled. "Alisha and I were together for two years."

"I'm sorry," Rory said softly, as she saw pain in his eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," Tristan said, looking away. "Here comes the food."

They didn't say much the rest of the meal.

"So... when do I move in?" Rory questioned, looking up at Tristan as they exited the restaurant.

"We probably should do it soon, as I'm expecting all the family dinners and parties to get started soon as word spreads..." Tristan said as they walked back to his car which was parked back at the hotel. They had checked out of the hotel before leaving for lunch. "Where did you leave your car?"

"Actually, I rode with Finn to the club last night," Rory sighed. "I was planning on taking a cab home, as I knew he would be going home with some red head."

"And you get after me for 'flavors of the week'? Here, I'll give you a ride," Tristan said, opening the door for her. He jogged around to the other side, getting in. "Where to?"

"As much as I don't want to... Stars Hollow," Rory sighed, looking out the window. "I have to go home and have a long talk with my mom..."


	4. Chapter 4

**One Night's Mistake**

**By: **RoxyRoo

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summery: **A story of how one night's mistake, can ruin the lives of two people.

**AN:** Thanks for all the reviews once again! For those waiting for the Logan confrontation, it'll be in the next chapter or two... haven't decided yet. Anyways hope you like this chapter, and please review! It makes me update quicker ;)

**Chapter Four**

Rory quietly opened the front door to her house, creeping in, and quietly shutting the door behind her. She was not sure how her mother would take this news. She knew that she could not keep anything from her mother, and would end up telling her the truth.

She looked into the living room, to see the back of her mother's dark head starring straight ahead at the television, which was not on.

"Ahh, the prodigal daughter returns," Lorelai said sarcastically, never once looking around.

"Mom, I can explain," Rory said softly.

Lorelai turned around to look at her. "Explain? Do you understand how it feels to receive a call from my mother early on a Sunday morning telling me that my daughter/best friend got married, and I was never even told. Did I mention it was a call from my _mother_? Worst of all, to some guy I do not even know! What happened to Logan? I thought you were through being little miss college girl?"

"Um, actually, you do know him," Rory said, picking an object behind her mother to stare at. "Tristan Dugrey, he went to Chilton with me." Lorelai starred at her blankly. "Bibleboy." Lorelai continued starring at her, making her more nervous. "But anyways, Logan and I had a big fight yesterday-"

"So you get married to get back at him?" Lorelai asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, I went out to a club with a friend, and I guess I had a little too much to drink," Rory said looking down. "Because next thing I know I wake up with Tristan. I don't even remember running into him last night, or anything that happened..."

"Rory," Lorelai said, looking at her. "This is something I would expect from myself to do to make my mother mad. But you? Level headed Rory?"

"I know," Rory said ashamed.

"Your grandmother was mad enough that you got married without telling her, can't wait to see her face when she finds out you're getting a divorce after just a day. Can I be there when you tell her?" Lorelai asked, with a big grin, as she got up to give Rory a hug.

"Uh, actually, here's the thing mom," Rory started as her mom back out of the hug. "We're not getting a divorce quite yet. As we didn't want to give any of our family members a heart attack first about getting married, then immediately getting a divorce, we decided that we will stay married for a few months."

"Rory," Lorelai started, but she could see that Rory had already made up her mind. She sighed, looking away. "What about Logan?"

"Logan said yesterday that he didn't want a 'girlfriend' to tie him down in his last year of college. He wanted to take advantage of partying and sleeping with a lot of women before his dad took over his life," Rory said softly.

Lorelai shook her head. "What happens if you two get back together? You two are always breaking off then getting back together. Remember when you first came home? That break up didn't last long."

"I think it's different this time," Rory said looking down. "You didn't see him yesterday. Plus if we do get back together, Tristan and I have already agreed that both of us can still date other people, we just have to take them out of Hartford. So if Logan does come back, which I doubt he will, we can be together."

Lorelai starred at Rory, hardly believing that she was going to go through with all of this. "So... What happens now?"

"Now, I go pack," Rory said heading to her room. "Tristan will be back in an hour to pick me up. I'm going to be staying in a guest room at his house. He's only about 20 minutes from Yale."

"You two are going to be living together?" Lorelai questioned, with a raised eyebrow.

"If we want this to be believable to everyone, we have to live together," Rory said, throwing some stuff into a box she found on her floor.

Lorelai watched her as a smirk came to her face. This could be bad or good. Either it'll be completely disastrous with their short marriage ending on bad terms. Or, she had seen the way this boy looked at her daughter in high school. If he still felt the same way, it was only a matter of time before Rory realized what was right in front of her.

"Rory, are you sure you want to do this," Lorelai asked worriedly.

Rory looked up at her. "Mom, I know I've screwed up a lot in the last year, I'm just trying to not cause any more trouble for anyone else."

Lorelai frowned as she watched her from the doorway as she threw stuff from her closet on her bed. She couldn't help but think what the price of her daughter's happiness would come at as she was busy trying to please everyone else. She only hoped that this marriage, no matter how short, or how long it might be did not end on bad terms.


	5. Chapter 5

**One Night's Mistake**

**By: **RoxyRoo

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summery: **A story of how one night's mistake, can ruin the lives of two people.

**AN:** Once again, thank you for all your wonderful reviews! Logan will defiantly be in the next chapter ;). I already have it written, and it looks to be my longest chapter so far. Someone mention that they didn't like the fact that Tristan just came out of a two year relationship, not wanting them to rebound each other. Don't worry it will not be a rebound relationship, with what I have planned. There's reasoning behind me having them both just coming out of serious relationships (Rory and Logan have been together about a year). Also, that's to show Rory that he can be serious with a girl, unlike in his high school days.  
Anyways, on with the chapter :). Hope you all enjoy, and make sure to REVIEW!

**Chapter Five**

"This is your place?" Rory asked surprised, as she stepped into Tristan's apartment. She set the box she was carrying down, and looked around. She was surprise to find how clean it was. She had always expected Tristan to be a slob or something, not this neat.

"Yup," Tristan said, also setting his box down, and going over to the phone. "Let's see how many people saw the article this morning..."

Rory grinned at his smirk, as he pushed play.

"Tristan my dearest, it's Abby-gail your favorite person in the whole wide world. How _dare_ you run off getting married without telling me? Some bond we have... Now I must resign to my room where I will weep over the end of your life..."

Rory looked at Tristan with a look of horror. "Who was that? An ex-girlfriend or something?"

That caused Tristan to chuckle. "That-- was my little sister Abigail, or Abby as I call her. She's a bit of a drama queen."

"I'd say..." Rory said, still looking at him weirdly. "How old is she?"

"17 going on 50," Tristan answered shaking his head. "She was born a 100 years too late," he mimicked, in a drama like voice, with a hand to his forehead.

The next message started to play. "Tristan, this is you mother. Call me right away... Your father and I have to have a talk with you..."

"Let the drama begin..." Tristan said, as a few other messages played. "They're going to chew me out for how irresponsible I was. Just think how they would react if they knew the whole truth?"

As messages from some girls that he must have been seeing started playing, he grabbed one of her boxes and started down the hall. "C'mon, I'll show you your room."

Rory picked up her box again, and followed him.

"Here you go," Tristan said, setting the box on the bed.

She held back a laugh once she caught sight of the room. It was decorated with Orlando Bloom posters from movies that he had been in such as Lord of the Rings and Pirates of Caribbean. There was even a large cardboard cut out of Legolis.

"Sorry for how it looks," Tristan apologized. "This is Abby's room when she comes to stay with me, and well, if you couldn't tell, she's a big Orlando Bloom fan..."

"Aww, Trissy, we're married now, you don't have to hide your obsession with Orlando from me," Rory said mockingly.

Tristan glared at her. "Anyways, as I was about to say, feel free to take them down and redecorate the room as you please. Paint the walls, change the furniture, I don't care. I can bring up the rest of your stuff, while you unpack if you want."

"Alright," Rory said, as she opened up a box.

"Hey Rory," Tristan said, coming into her room a few hours later, as she was hanging up her clothes in the closet.

Rory looked up at him, smiling that he used her real name. "Yeah?"

"I got something for you," Tristan said, almost shyly, not sure how she would take it.

Rory looked at him weirdly. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"Actually, this is something that you need," Tristan handed her a small ring box. "I figured the ring you have on won't do good for our families seeing."

Rory laughed at that, as she opened the box. She gasped. "Tristan, I can't accept this, this is too much..." She tried to hand it back. It was an older looking ring, looking to be an antique, and she knew it must have cost him a lot of money.

Tristan took, the box, taking the ring out of it. "It was my grandmother's," Tristan explained, starring at the ring. "When my grandma passed away, my grandfather wore it on a chain around his neck until the day he died. Before passing away last year, he told me he wanted me to have it once he was gone." Tristan looked up into her eyes. He then took her left hand, and slipped it onto her ring finger.

"Tristan," Rory murmured starring at it. "I shouldn't be wearing this, this is special for you. It should go only on the finger of the one you actually love."

"Mary, my family knows about this ring, if they didn't see you wearing it, they would think something is up," Tristan explained.

Rory nodded her head. "Fine. I'll take good care of it, and you'll get it back soon as this is all over." She looked up at him, into his eyes thoughtfully. "You've changed."

"Thanks, I think?" Tristan said, cocking his head to the side.

"I mean from high school," Rory said starring at him. "You're not as cocky as you use to be. You're still cocky," she corrected. "Just not as much..."

Tristan shrugged his shoulders. "Guess military school made me grow up some..." he trailed off looking away.

"Guess so," Rory said still starring at him.

"Look, once you're done unpacking, we'll go get something to eat," Tristan said, feeling uncomfortable in her gaze.

"Okay," Rory said as she watched him walk out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**One Night's Mistake**

**By: **RoxyRoo

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summery: **A story of how one night's mistake, can ruin the lives of two people.

**AN:** Wow, the last chapter is the most reviews I've gotten for this story in one shot! Thank you, you guys are great :). Someone mentioned about how they do not like the agreement to date other people despite being married, which I just want to comment on quickly. You have to remember, to Rory and Tristan this is not a real marriage, it's just a show for their families. Rory does not want to him to feel like she's imposing on him, which is why she suggested it. Hope that answers it :). Also, I know my chapters are short, which is why I'm trying to update so often to make up for it. Now on with the Logan chapter, I hope it lives up to expectations :).

**Chapter Six**

"Your fridge is worse than my mother's!" Rory yelled at Tristan, as she peaked in his fridge.

"Sorry, I usually work late, so just pick up something on the way home," Tristan yelled back from his room. "Soon as I'm done changing, we'll go get something to eat."

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Can you get that?" Tristan yelled again.

Rory made her way to the door opening it. "Logan," she gasped in shock.

"Hey Ace," he smiled sheepishly.

"Wha- What're you doing here? How did you know I was here?" Rory asked worriedly, glancing down the hall. She was not sure if he knew about Tristan yet, nor how he would react.

"Well, I went to your place to grovel for you forgiveness, and Paris informed me that you had moved out, and gave me this address," Logan explained, looking around the place. "I think it's great you got your own place, this is even better than the pool house."

"Umm, not exactly," Rory said nervously. He didn't know.

"Hey Mar, who was at the door?" Tristan asked coming down the hall, while pulling a shirt over his head. He stopped in his tracks at the sight of Logan. "Hey Huntzberger, been awhile..."

Logan looked from him to Rory. "Ace?"

"Um, Tristan do you think you can give us a moment?" Rory asked nervously. Tristan looked at her eyes searchingly, before nodding his head.

"I'm just down the hall if you need me," he said, reaching over to squeeze her hand before heading down the hall.

As he let go of her left hand, Logan noticed the light catch on something on her hand.

"Rory," he started, his voice trembling a little. "What's going on?"

"Um," Rory started, not able to look at his face. She had no idea how to explain this to him, so she decided just to say it. "Tristan and I are married."

Logan started laughing. "Come on Ace, tell the truth."

Rory looked up into his eyes, tears starting to spring to her eyes. "Logan..."

Logan took a step back shaking his head. "No. No, you can't be married to him. You're dating me right now, as in a relationship. I took the plunge to be a boyfriend for you."

"Logan, just yesterday you said you did not want to be someone's boyfriend anymore," Rory said starring at him.

"So you go and get married? To Dugrey?" Logan said. "He's 10 times worse than what I am when it comes to relationships. Hell, his parents even shipped him off to military school in high school because he was always in trouble. Did you even know that? How much do you even know about this guy?"

"Yes, I do know that he went to military school," Rory said softly. "But he's changed since then. We use to go to high school together."

Logan just starred at her, everything sinking in. He was loosing her. "Rory," he choked out, reaching for her, hugging her to him. "I'm sorry, please give us another chance."

Rory stepped back out of his embrace, he still held her hands. Shaking her head, as tears fell freely down her face. "Logan, I'm tired. I'm tired of trying to make us work. We shouldn't have to work this hard for it to work."

Logan brought a hand to her face, brushing her tears from her face. "I love you though," he said softly.

This caused more tears to fall down her face. "I think it's time for you to go," she said softly.

"No," Logan murmured, shaking his head, before he brought his lips to her's. He put everything he could into it. Trying, hoping she would remember everything good about them from the last year. All the fun they had together.

Rory kissed him back with close to the same intensity, but her's was more of a final good-bye to who she was when she was with Logan. He had changed her, and she wasn't sure she liked that person she was so much when she was with him.

It was Rory who pulled back first. Logan stood there with his eyes closed, still holding her hands. As she pulled her hands from his grasp, he slowly opened his eyes, which bore all the pain he felt right then. Rory slowly walked to the door, opening it.

Logan just stood there with a sad expression on his face, before he started walking towards the door. He stopped before stepping out to turn and look at Rory. He looked into her eyes before saying, "I love you Rory Gilmore..."

Soon as he was out the door, Rory shut it, sliding down the length of the door to sit on the floor. The tears came flooding down her face. She did not want to break up with Logan, but she couldn't keep putting herself through the heartbreak she went through with him. It was time to put a stop to it. In a way this marriage was a good thing, as it would at least make him not try to get her back, where as he would have otherwise. Of course she was not all truthful to him, making it sound like her and Tristan wanted to be married. But it was better this way.

Tristan slowly came into the room, as he had heard the door shut. At the sight of Rory, he went over to her. He took her hands, pulling her to her feet, and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back soothingly, just letting her cry.

After a couple minutes, Rory pulled away, wiping her face, as she felt her cheeks heat up. She was embarrass for him to see her this way. "Umm, if you don't mind, I think I'll take a rain check on dinner," Rory said softly, not able to look at him.

"How about I go pick up some take out, that way there will be something in the fridge for you to eat when you get hungry," Tristan offered. "After all, there's nothing in this apartment that is edible."

Rory managed a small smile at that. "Thanks," she said softly. "I think I'm going to go lie down now."

Tristan watched as she quickly darted to her room, the door shutting behind her. He sighed in frustration, running a hand through his hair. He wanted to do nothing more than to kill Logan right now. He did not know what was said between the two of them, he could only guess. But any man who could hurt her like he just did deserved to die, at least in Tristan's mind.

**So what did you guys think? Don't worry, this is not the end of Logan! Make sure to review, as it makes me want to update quicker!** **_- Roxy_**


	7. Chapter 7

**One Night's Mistake**

**By: **RoxyRoo

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summery: **A story of how one night's mistake, can ruin the lives of two people.

**AN:** Wow, wow, wow, you guys are awesome! I have over 90 reviews already! Anyways, a few of you have mentioned about the other stories like mine that I mentioned, wondering about them. They are both crossovers, which is why I still posted mine, as it has been an idea I have had for awhile, and I thought it was funny to be both Rory and Tristan waking up together. Yes, this is a Trory story, it will not be a Rogan... maybe a Trogan... hehe. Anyways, I love Tristan too much to make it a Rogan. Is it wrong of me to hope that OTH gets cancelled just so CMM can come back as Tristan?

**Chapter Seven**

The next morning Rory slowly walked out of her room, tugging her bathrobe tightly around has as she sniffed the air. "Do I smell coffee?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen where Tristan sat at the breakfast nook on a bar stool dressed in a business suit.

He looked up from his paper, smirking. "Knew it was only a matter of time before that brought you out." He waved his hand towards the coffee and doughnuts sitting on the counter. "Help yourself, I just got back a couple minutes ago from picking them up. You didn't come out last night, so I figured you would be hungry."

"Sorry," Rory said softly, as she held a coffee, fingering the lid on top.

"No apology needed," Tristan dismissed her earlier actions. He glanced at his watch. "I'm going to have to get going soon. I have to head over to my parents, who want to have a 'talk' with me, then have to stop at my office real quick. Before all of that, I still have to pick up a wedding ring. Hope you don't mind, but my mom wants a dinner tonight, so my family can 'get to know you'."

"That's fine," Rory said, through a mouthful of her glazed doughnut. "My grandma is going to be wanting a dinner most likely too..."

"Sounds fun," Tristan said sarcastically, rubbing his hands together. "Dinner at the Gilmore house. However, your grandfather loved me, if I remember right."

Rory narrowed her eyes at him. "He liked my father too... Until he got my mom pregnant with me."

Tristan's face fell. "Well, I guess I'll just have to charm my way with them... They didn't like Logan, did they? Maybe they'll just be glad you're not with that playboy anymore?"

"My grandparents loved Logan," Rory said with a smug grin.

If it was possible, his face fell more. "Well, then... How about your mom? Or dad?"

"Actually, my mom wasn't too fond of him, and I'm sure my dad wasn't also..." Rory trailed off looking away, as her cheeks heated up. "Both of their's and my step-dad-to-be's first time meeting him, wasn't quite the best time..."

Tristan smirked at her blush, only able to guess what it might have been. "Well, I guess I'll just have to win over your parents, if I can't get to your grandparents. Will they be at the dinner too then?"

"First off, my mom knows everything that happened," Rory said starring at him. "So I doubt you have made the best impression on her. Especially since your nickname in my house back in high school was 'Spawn of Satan'. She'll probably be there, Luke, her fiancé might be there too. However I doubt it, as he likes to avoid my grandparents like the plague"

"Aww, Mary, I'm touched, you really nicknamed me," Tristan said with a hand to his heart.

Rory shook her head. "I knew it was only a matter of time before _that_ Tristan reared his ugly head," she mumbled.

"Excuse me, did I just hear you call me ugly?" Tristan asked with mock hurt. "Is that anyway to talk to your husband?"

Rory rolled her eyes. She then noticed what he was wearing. "You look pretty spiffy. Do you always dress up for dropping by your parents' house?"

"Really, you think I look good?" Tristan asked cockily, causing Rory to roll her eyes again. Tristan chuckled. "I have to dress like this. Also, since I'm going by the office, I have to have a suit on."

"What do you do?" Rory asked curiously, taking another bite of her doughnut.

"In training to take over 'Dugrey Enterprises'," Tristan said dully, with a roll of his eyes.

"What about school?"

"Finished," Tristan said. "In military school I took some advance classes like running start to get ahead. Then I attended Princeton for the last two years. Just graduated last year, so this year I'm getting my 'real' training by being in the office."

"Was it hard being away from your family when you went to military school?

"Not really... I'm not exactly that close with my parents. I did miss Abby though, as no matter what she says, we are really close," he smirked. He looked at his watch again. "I better get going, don't want to be late for hell."

Rory smiled. "It won't be that bad."

Tristan looked at her squarely, you haven't met Edward and Charletta Dugrey yet."

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I haven't turned on my phone since yesterday, so I know there's going to be a ton a of messages on it. Plus I have to call my grandma," Rory said as she grabbed another doughnut, and what was left of Tristan's coffee, before walking back to her room.

"Hey! That was mine!" Tristan hollered after her.

Rory turned around with a smirk that was close to mirroring one of his. "Didn't you hear? We're married, meaning everything that's yours is mine." With that she walked into her room, shutting the door.

Tristan grinned widely shaking his head, before grabbing his keys and cell phone before leaving the apartment to go to his parents, or as he liked to call it, hell.

Rory sat down on her bed, setting her coffee and doughnut on the end table by it. She grabbed her cell phone, which was also setting on it, flipping it on. She groaned at the amount of messages it showed. She put the phone to her ear as she had the messages play.

"Rory! How dare you hang up on me! What happened with you and Logan? You never told us you were dating Tristan Dugrey!" her grandmother paused from her rant, letting out a sigh. She then spoke calmly. "You must call me back as soon as possible, so we can arrange for you and Tristan to come for dinner. Also, next Friday we will be holding a wedding reception here for you two. I have already talked to Tristan's mother, and got the plans going for it."

Rory rolled her eyes as a few other messages from other various people played, including a couple of long rants from her mother, from before she got home, and a couple more from her grandmother.

"Rory, love," a message from Finn started playing. "Logan is here, and he's in a bad way... He said something about you being married... to a Dugrey? Is that Tristan Dugrey? Man, haven't heard that name in ages since the mate got shipped off to military school. Poor chap. Anyways, love, I know you, and know you're not the type to rush into something like that... So can you call me back and tell me that Logan is crazy? Whatever dumbass thing he did this time, he'll make up to you. Just give the mate a chance. Alright, I'll talk to you later love."

Rory shook her head as the rest played. As the messages finally came to the end, her phone started to ring. She jumped, afraid to answer until she saw the caller id said the Dragonfly Inn's number.

"Hello," Rory said tentatively.

"Hello prodigal daughter," Lorelai greeted.

Rory rolled her eyes. "Hello mommy dearest."

"Are you being sarcastic with mommy? After going through 24 hours of labor and all the stuff you put me through, show some respect kid."

"Mom," Rory said. "You were only in labor with me for 3 hours."

Lorelai was silent for a moment. "That's besides the point! I still carried you inside of me for 9 months! And pushed you out of my butt! Which is very cute might I add. Does that not mean anything to you? You gave me swelled ankles and a balloon stomach!"

Rory rolled her eyes again. "Is there a point to this call?"

"Yes, there is," Lorelai said. "Your grandma called me, which thanks by the way, because she could not get a hold of you, and you will not return her calls."

"I have had my phone off, because I did not want to talk to anyone," Rory explained. "I just turned it on and was listening to all the messages."

"Well, anyways, I had to listen to your grandma for an hour, did I thank you yet? Going on about how Charletta Dugrey has already talked to Tristan and you two were going to his family's for dinner tonight, but could she get her granddaughter to be bothered to return a call? No. She says you two are to come to dinner tomorrow night, and she will disown you if you don't show up. Well, I might have added in the whole disown part, but she did say that under no circumstance will you two back out on this."

"Fine," Rory sighed. "Did you know that she's planning a wedding reception on Friday night? And she's already talked to Tristan's mom? I haven't even met his family yet."

"So... How did the first night go?" Lorelai asked, changing the subject.

"Logan showed up..." Rory trailed off.

"Ohh, I need some popcorn, what happened? Did him and Tristan get in a fist fight for your affections?" Lorelai asked eagerly.

Rory rolled her eyes. "No, I just told Logan I'm tired of trying to make us work, and this time it's over for good."

"No fight?" Lorelai asked disappointed.

"Mom!" Rory laughed.

"Ow!" Lorelai yelped. "Um, I have to go, Michael is poking me with a sharp object. Love you prodigal daughter."

"Mom!" Rory said shaking her head as her mom hung up.

**-**

**-**

**For those of you that have asked for some "Finness" (as one of you called it ;), there's a little bit to hold you over. As a few of you have asked for it, I will work him into some later chapters. Just be patient. Now, it's time for you all to review! I don't think you guys realize how addicted you have made me to reviews... _-Roxy_**


	8. Chapter 8

**One Night's Mistake**

**By: **RoxyRoo

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary: **A story of how one night's mistake, can ruin the lives of two people.

**AN:** Have I told you guys lately that I love you? Just to let you know, all your ideas and comments do help. Some of your ideas, if they fit in, I'll put them in (but you have to remember I already have the main idea for how this story will go, and some of them don't fit in with my ideas). Because of quite a few of you requesting Finn though, I'll be having him play a larger role in this than I had originally planned. He's not in this chapter, but he has a part in the next one ;). The reason I'm so fast at updating, I'm actually a couple of chapters ahead for writing this. I'm trying to stay ahead, as I know on weekends I'll most likely slack off, especially this upcoming one. Also my chapters are short, meaning I can update quicker, even though I'm trying to make them longer... Oh, another thing, just want to give you guys a bit of a time line. Saturday they woke up. Saturday afternoon, Rory moved in. Saturday evening Logan came by. Chapter 7 was Sunday morning, and this chapter (8) is Sunday evening. They haven't been together long, so it won't seem realistic if I already put Trory action in. One more thing, before I let you read on, someone called Charletta a weird name. I actually know someone named that, and thought it sounded like a rich person's name, lol. Ok, this note has gotten too long, so read on and don't forget to REVIEW!

**Chapter Eight**

"So you know those families on TV, that no matter how bad they are, at the end of the day they still love each other?" Tristan asked, looking over at Rory, as they stood in front of his parents' door. Rory nodded her head. He grabbed her hand before ringing the bell. "Mine's nothing like them."

Rory starred at him in shock as the door was flung open by a girl with dark hair and Tristan's blue eyes.

"Tristan!" she squealed, flinging herself into his arms. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

Tristan rolled his eyes, as he had just been there a few hours ago. "Mary, this is my sister Abigail. Abby, this is Rory."

Abigail cocked her head to the side. "Is it Mary or Rory?"

"Rory," Rory said firmly. "After five years, Tristan has yet to learn my name."

Abigail rolled her eyes. "Sounds like him. He's known me all my life, and doesn't know mine." she linked her arm with Rory's, leading her to where their parents were waiting. "I've always wanted a sister!" she looked back at her brother, who was shutting the door, with disgust. "I never asked for _that_."

"I love you too Abby-gail," Tristan said sarcastically, as he followed behind the two of them. As they entered the parlor, Tristan's parents stood up. Tristan went to stand by Rory, putting a hand to the small of her back. "Mom, dad, this is Rory Gilmore," he paused, before adding, "Dugrey." Rory looked up at him in surprise. She hadn't even put together that her name would now be changed. Tristan looked down at her to give her a reassuring smile. "Then Rory, these are my parents, Edward and Charletta Dugrey."

Coming out of her trance, Rory looked away. "It's nice to meet you," she said shaking both of their hands.

"You too," Charletta said, holding her wine glass with an air about her. "Have a seat."

Rory sat down beside Abigail on the fancy couch, that was anything but comfortable.

"Drink Rory?" Tristan asked, heading over to get himself one. He knew after this night, he would need one.

"Just a club soda," Rory said. After getting their drinks fixed he came over handing her hers, before sitting on her other side.

"So Rory," Charletta said. "Your Grandmother tells me you attend Yale?"

Rory looked to Charletta, noticing that she was the one that both Tristan and Abigail got their eyes from. "Yes, ma'am."

"What are you majoring in," Edward asked, trying to look like he was interested, but it came out bored. He shook his drink a little, causing the ice to swirl around, as he starred at her intently

"Journalism, sir," Rory answered politely looking him in the eye.

"Such manners," Charletta commented. "Maybe you could teach Tristan to use the words ma'am and sir, instead of 'dude' or 'babe'."

Tristan tried to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Rory smiled at that, looking over at Tristan, seeing how uncomfortable he was, as he fiddled with his tie some. She put a hand over his other hand that was resting on his leg, to reassure him. For his parents it was to look affectionate.

"Dinner is ready," a maid announced before disappearing.

"Well, shall we?" Charletta said as she rose. Everyone followed her to the dinning room.

"So how many children do you want to have, Rory?" Charletta asked, once they were all seated and had started eating.

Rory started to choke on what was in her mouth, she rose her napkin to her face, as she looked away coughing into it.

"You okay?" Tristan asked worriedly, as the coughing fit calmed down, and she started drinking some water.

She nodded her head. "I'm sorry, your question just took me by surprise."

"Quite alright," Charletta said before taking a dainty bite of her meal. After chewing slowly, while starring at Rory, then swallowing, she asked again. "So, how many?"

"Um, well," Rory started, looking at Tristan for help.

"Mom, it's a little soon to be talking about children," Tristan informed her.

Charletta shrugged her shoulders. "Just seeing if you're planning on making me a grandma anytime soon, which I hope not. I do not feel old enough for that."

The rest of the dinner was in silence, with the occasional try at small talk. Rory felt relieve when it was finally time to leave. Abigail walked them to the door.

"It was great meeting you, Rory," she said enthusiastically. Rory then realized it was the first she had spoken since they walked into the parlor with their parents.

Rory smiled back at her, as they hugged. "You too."

"We're going to have to get together and go shopping, do manicures, stuff sisters do together," Abigail said. Then she looked at her brother with a sly grin. "Maybe even kick Tristan out for the night and have a girls sleep over." she then looked around, before lowering her voice. "I hear you found Tristan's obsession with Orlando Bloom."

"Easy," Tristan warned her.

Abigail stuck her tongue out at him, before turning back to Rory. "Feel free to throw all that stuff out, to make the room more yours," Abigail winked at her.

Rory looked at Tristan.

"She knows the truth," Tristan explained.

"Are you kidding?" Abigail said. "Like Mr. Blabbermouth can keep anything from me... Mary."

With that she walked away, towards the stairs. Once reaching the bottom one, she turned around. "Bye!"

"Bye," Rory said shaking her head, as her and Tristan left. "Your sister is..."

"Different? Odd? Weird?" Tristan offered.

"Interesting," Rory said, as Tristan opened the door for her. "I like her."

Tristan got in, shaking his head. "I swear she's adopted or something, she's nothing like my family."

"So you don't mind do you?" Rory asked, as they pulled out of the driveway.

Tristan glanced over at her, before looking back to the road. "Mind what?"

"Me throwing away all of your Orlando Bloom posters..."


	9. Chapter 9

**One Night's Mistake**

**By: **RoxyRoo

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary: **A story of how one night's mistake, can ruin the lives of two people.

**AN:** Thank you once again for all your great reviews! I'm glad you guys like Abigail, as she will be playing a part in this story... For the Orlando jabs, don't worry, I too love him. I just needed a name for the room to be decorated with lol. I know who I decorated my room with at that age is no longer in. Now on with the story, and don't forget to review!

**Chapter Nine**

The next morning, Rory got up and took a shower before getting ready to go to Yale for a day of classes. She gathered her stuff together into her bag, walking out of her room. She looked at Tristan's door, seeing it was closed. She shook her head, he most likely was still in bed. He seemed like the type to sleep in all day. She went out into the kitchen, to grab a poptart from the few groceries she picked up the day before. All non cooking items.

She stopped in her tracks as she entered the kitchen, seeing two coffee cups from Starbucks sitting on the counter with a note sitting next to them. A smile came across her face as she took a sip of one of the coffees, before reading the note.

_Mary,_

_Had to leave for the office early. Should be back by 6pm to pick you up to go to your grandparents. Picked you up some coffee. Two of them, as you can not steal from me this morning._

_-Tristan_

Rory smiled widely, as she grabbed her bag and both coffees, to leave for a day of classes.

"Rory, love, where have you been hiding?" Finn said the next day at the Yale campus, coming over to her and giving her a big hug.

"Uh, Finn, do you think you could put your hands a little higher?" Rory asked uncomfortably.

Finn stepped back with a sly grin. "So where have you been hiding? You sure know how to drive a man mad. You have not returned any of my phone calls. And what's this about you and Dugrey? Tell me it ain't so, and Logan is just a dumbass? I don't think Logan has left the spot he's been in since coming home Saturday night."

"Well, as much as I would like to say that Logan is a dumbass, I'm afraid he's not mistaken," Rory said, holding out her left hand.

Finn let out a low whistle. "The boy must be mad about you to get you something as pricey as that." He then looked up at Rory with a frown. "So it's true? Tristan Dugrey?"

Rory nodded her head.

"Wait a minute, he's not that blonde that I saw you dancing with Friday night at the club is he?" Finn asked, cocking his head to the side. "I saw you leave with some blonde..."

Rory bit her bottom lip. "Look, I have to be getting to my next class."

Finn looked at Rory sadly, knowing that their friendship would never be the same. "Alright love. And I must be getting back to bed, as it's dreadfully early."

"Finn, it's 2:00 in the afternoon," Rory laughed.

"Yes, the sun is still out, too early," Finn said, shading his eyes. Rory shook her head. "Well, bye love, and congratulations."

"Thanks," Rory said softly, as they hugged again, before both went their own separate ways.

"Okay, I saw it," Paris said after class, cornering Rory in the classroom.

"What?" Rory asked as she gathered her stuff together.

"Your left hand. I can not believe that you and Huntzberger took the plunge! And you did not even let me know! Then you move out, leaving me and Doyle scrambling to find another roommate, and do not even tell me, just leave a note with your new address!"

"Um, Paris," Rory started.

"Don't even try to deny it," Paris warned.

"I wasn't," Rory said softly.

"So it's true? You and Huntzberger?"

"Um, not Logan..."

Paris' eyes widened. "Not Logan? Then who? Wait, now that makes sense, as Huntzberger came over Saturday looking for you. If you were living with him, then he would not be looking for you."

"Paris?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to hear who the guy is or not?"

"Of course I do, go on."

Rory shook her head, preparing herself for the screaming that she was sure to come. "Tristan Dugrey."

She covered her ears, waiting for Paris to scream, but she didn't. She just stood there in shock.

"Tristan Dugrey," Paris murmured softly. "Wow, does that bring back memories... I use to hate you so much in high school, because I wanted him, but he was too hung up on you."

"Tristan did not like me in high school!" Rory argued. "He loved to torture me."

"He liked you," Paris said softly. "You were just oblivious to it."

"Then why did he torture me?" Rory asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You know how little boys are when they pull the pigtails of the girls they like, throw mud at them, or something else mean? Well, Tristan was just a teenager doing the same."

Rory shook her head still not quite believing her.

"So how did you two meet up again? And why are you two moving so fast," Paris asked pointing to the ring.

Rory shook her head. "It's a looong story."

"Well, I've got time. This was my last class. Want to talk about it over coffee?"

"Coffee?" Rory perked up. "Sure let's go."

"Wow, who would have thought that responsible Rory 'Mary' Gilmore of all people would get so drunk that she got married?" Paris said shaking her head a couple coffees later. Rory had decided to tell her the whole story, as she knew that Paris would not believe anything else. "Now, Tristan 'King of Chilton' Dugrey is another story, I can believe it about that jackass."

"You still mad at him that you had to be Romeo?" Rory laughed.

"You bet," Paris said angrily. "Madeline and Louise would find this all interesting..."

"You can't tell anyone," Rory warned. "Especially those two. You can not even tell Doyle."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," Paris promised. "It's not like I have even kept in contact with them. Have not heard from them since Spring break two years ago. So when is this reception?"

"Friday night," Rory said. "You guys can come, right?"

"Of course," Paris said. "Does this mean I have to get a gift, even though it's a fake marriage?"

"Oh my gosh, I forgot about the presents," Rory said, a hand going to her mouth. "Well, I guess after we do get the divorce, we'll just give everything back."

"Well then, I guess I will get you something that I want for myself," Paris said.

Rory laughed at that.

"Wow, Tristan Dugrey," Paris said shaking her head. "Is he the same?"

"Not really..." Rory said. "He's still cocky, but he seems to have toned it down a little. But he's been really sweet though."

"Chilton player finally grow up?" Paris asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rory smiled. "Some. Anyways, I have to get going. My grandparents are wanting us over for dinner tonight..."

"Sounds fun," Paris said dully.

"Wanna come?" Rory asked teasingly.

"I think I'll pass. Friday night should be enough fireworks for me."

"See you later Paris," Rory said shaking her head as they hugged good-bye.

"Bye Mrs. Dugrey," Paris said with a sly grin. Rory narrowed her eyes at her before leaving.

-

-

**No Tristan this chapter, but there was Finn, so I hope that makes up for it ;). Next chapter should be the Gilmore dinner... Now go and review! _-Roxy_**


	10. Chapter 10

**One Night's Mistake**

**By: **RoxyRoo

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary: **A story of how one night's mistake, can ruin the lives of two people.

**AN:** Thank you for all your reviews! Sorry about the delay in getting this up, had a busy weekend. Make sure to review!

**  
Chapter Ten**

"Okay, before going in, there are a few things you need to know," Rory said as they pulled into the driveway.

"Okay, shoot," Tristan said as he put the car in park.

"I'm not exactly on the best terms with my grandparents right now. I sort of took a break from Yale last summer, and missed Fall quarter. I lived in their pool house, and didn't speak to my mom during that time. However last November I had a fight with my grandma and decided it was time to go back to Yale."

Rory finally took a breathe and looked up at him, to find him starring at her in shock.

"Wow," he said in disbelief.

"What?" Rory asked, scrunching her forehead.

"Nothing," Tristan said, unbuckling his seat belt.

"No, tell me," Rory said, putting her hand on his to stop him.

"It's nothing, I'm just surprise," Tristan said, looking up into her eyes. "You just don't seem like the type to take a break from school, at least with how you were back in Chilton. But then again you've already surprised me with the fact that you went to Yale instead of Harvard, so I really shouldn't be surprise. Come on, we're going to be late."

They both got out of the car. Tristan went around to the trunk, popping it open. "Are you talking with your mom again?"

Rory nodded her head.

"Good," Tristan said.

"I'm just not on the greatest terms with my grandparents right now, because they use to pay for Yale, but now my dad is," Rory explained

"What are those?" Rory asked, as she saw Tristan take some packages from the trunk.

"Presents," Tristan said with a big grin.

Rory shook her head. "I hope it's not cigars for my grandpa and candy for my grandma, because that is what Logan brought for them when we first started dating..." Rory trailed off as she saw Tristan's face fall. "You didn't?"

"I did," Tristan said with his head down. "Just trying to make a good impression. What did he get for your mom?"

"My mom?" Rory asked curiously, looking up at him as they stood outside the door.

"He didn't get anything for your mom?" Tristan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No... What did you get her?" Rory asked curiously.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he said winking at her just as the door was flung open by none other than Emily Gilmore.

"Rory! Tristan!" Emily said. "Come in! Come in! Take off your coats."

After handing the maid their coats, Emily led them out to the parlor where Richard and Lorelai were.

"They are here," Emily announced as they walked into the room.

"Everyone, this is Tristan," Rory said, going over and plopping down next to her mom.

"Bibleboy," Lorelai coughed.

Emily looked at her oddly. "Did you say something?"

"No," Lorelai said innocently.

Tristan smirked, having heard yet another nickname the Gilmore girls had for him.

Emily then noticed that Tristan had three bags in his hand. "What's that?"

"Here, this is for you," Tristan said handing Emily a bag. He then handed both Richard and Lorelai a bag.

Rory watched her mom, curious just what exactly Tristan had gotten her. She saw her mother's eyebrows go up in approval.

"Chocolate covered coffee beans, a man after my heart," Lorelai said, causing Tristan to smirk at Rory.

"Ahh, the best of cigars," Richard said sniffing one. "Good choice."

"My dad's favorite brand," Tristan explained.

"Can I get you two something to drink?" Richard offered going over to the cart. Tristan went with him to carry the drinks back, after getting what the woman wanted.

After handing out the drinks, Tristan went and sat on Rory's other side.

"So Tristan, you are working alongside your father right now?" Richard asked.

"Yes sir," Tristan answered.

Rory snickered at that, causing Tristan to look over to her.

"What's so funny?" Tristan asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Nothing," Rory smiled. "It's just I thought your mom said that you don't use the words 'sir' or 'ma'am'?"

Tristan just shrugged his shoulders. "Guess you're rubbing off on me. Also, I just don't use them around my mom to get her mad." He winked at her.

Rory laughed, as she linked her arm through Tristan's, to look affectionate for her grandparents.

Emily smiled widely, thinking how in love they look. Even though she was disappointed about it not working out between Rory and Logan, she was glad that Rory at least end up with someone who came from a good family... a family with money.

It was then when she noticed Rory's hand that was linked through Tristan's.

"Oh Rory, look at that ring," Emily gasped, immediately going over to examine it as Rory held out her hand.

"It was Tristan's grandmother's," Rory explained. "His grandfather left it to him."

"Was sorry to hear about your grandfather," Richard said shaking his head. "Janlan was a good man."

"That he was," Tristan agreed.

Emily looked at her watch. "It's 7:02," she said grimly. "Maybe if we all go and sit at the table, she'll get the idea that dinner is to be served at 7:00 sharp. Guess she is fired."

As they all got up to go to the dining room, Tristan leaned over to whisper where only Rory could hear, "Remind me to never cross a Gilmore girl..."

-

"Bye prodigal daughter," Lorelai said later that evening as she stood outside the house with Rory and Tristan, as she hugged Rory. Tristan smirked at that comment.

"Hey mom," Rory said worriedly. "No one in town knows about this, do they?"

"No..." Lorelai trailed off.

"Mom," Rory said sternly.

"Well of course I had to tell Luke the truth," Lorelai explained. "Took awhile to convince him not to kill Tristan here."

"Which is much appreciated," Tristan smirked.

"Is that it?" Rory questioned.

"Well, I had to tell Sookie..." Lorelai said. "She knew something was up the moment I stepped into the Inn's kitchen... And, well you told Lane, right?"

Rory nodded her head.

"So that's it," Lorelai said. "I walk by the town gossips everyday to find out the latest news, and haven't heard them say anything yet..."

"Good," Rory sighed with relief.

"However it could be like when Luke and I started dating and they waited until a town meeting to try to break us up..."

"Not helping," Rory said, as she left to get in the car.

"Come here son-in-law," Lorelai said, once Rory shut her door. Lorelai gave him a hug, taking Tristan by surprise. He slowly raised his hands up to her back to return it. Lorelai lowered her voice to a whisper, "You hurt my daughter, I hurt you."

Tristan stepped back out of the embrace, looking Lorelai in the eye. "I would never do anything to hurt Rory."

Lorelai nodded her head with a smile on her face, before turning to go to her car. It was then that she knew that there was still something there. Now if she could just get Rory to see it...


	11. Chapter 11

**One Night's Mistake**

**By: **RoxyRoo

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary: **A story of how one night's mistake, can ruin the lives of two people.

**AN:** Thanks once again for all your great reviews!

**Chapter Eleven**

"Are you almost done?" Tristan hollered down the hall. He was lounging on the couch flipping through channels on the television, as he waited for Rory to finish getting ready. It was Friday night, and they were getting ready to go to their wedding reception at her grandparents.

"Just hold on," Rory hollered back, putting the finishing touches on her hair, before using hair spray to hold it in place. She shook her head at how impatient he was. They had been married for a week now, however because of the demands of his job, had not seen each other much in the last week, since they went to the dinner at her grandparents. He was always gone by the time she got up to leave for her classes. However every morning that she would go out there to the kitchen, she would find two coffees sitting there waiting for her. He usually worked late most nights she found out, however had left the office early for this night. He had informed her that he would not be working at all this weekend. Rory had smiled at that, and told him they need to do something together, which he had agreed.

However that would have to wait until Saturday and Sunday, as tonight was the wedding reception.

Rory smiled at her reflection, touching up her make up, before she grabbed her purse and left her room.

Tristan glanced up as she entered the living room, feeling his breathe catch in his throat at the pure beauty of her. She had a simple dress on, a dark navy blue spaghetti strap, which brought out the blue in her eyes. It fell just above her knees. She had her hair up in a bun, with a few pieces hanging down, curling around her face.

"Wow, you look great," Tristan choked out, trying to get his composure back, as he stood.

"Thank you, " Rory smiled. "You don't look so bad neither, Mr. Dugrey."

Tristan smirked, then offered his arm to her. "Well, shall we _Mrs. Dugrey_?"

Rory linked her arm with his, as they left the apartment together.

-

"Hey there sweets," Lorelai said that night, giving her a hug. She then hugged Tristan.

"Hi Rory, you look nice," Luke said shyly, giving her an akward hug.

"Thanks Luke," Rory smiled. "This is Tristan. Tris, this is my future step-dad, Luke Danes."

"Nice to meet you," Tristan said sticking his hand out.

"Yeah, you too," Luke said coldly, glaring at him as they shook hands.

"Rory, Tristan! Over here, I have some people for you two to meet," Emily called.

Rory rolled her eyes. "I guess we'll talk to you two later." She then grabbed Tristan's hand, leading him through people, to where her grandmother was.

"You need to lighten up a bit," Lorelai said once they were gone. "Tristan's a good boy."

"What do you mean?" Luke asked confused.

"I saw that death grip you gave his hand," Lorelai said with a raised eyebrow. "You were also glaring at him, as if at any minute you were going to kill him."

"I was not," Luke defended himself. "Plus he gave the grip back just as much!"

Lorelai shook her head.

"Excuse me, are you Rory's mom?"

Lorelai looked up to see a girl with dark hair a blue eyes standing there.

"Yes..." Lorelai answered tentatively. "And you are?"

"Abigail Dugrey, Tristan's sister," the girl explained.

"Oh hi, nice to meet you," Lorelai smiled. Rory had told her about how lively Tristan's little sister was.

"Do you mind if I talk to you privately?" Abigail asked. "Away from other people?"

"About what?" Lorelai asked curiously.

"That's private," Abigail answered, eyeing Luke.

"Go ahead, I'll just go get a drink," Luke said, taking the hint and excusing himself.

"Come with me," Abigail said leading Lorelai to her father's study.

"Okay, so what is this all about?" Lorelai asked curiously, once they were alone.

"You know the truth about my brother and Rory, correct?" Abigail asked.

"Yes..." Lorelai answered, raising an eyebrow.

"I like Rory, I think she's good for Tristan" Abigail explained. "However they're set on ending this marriage before a year is up. But I have seen how my brother looks at Rory."

Lorelai nodded her head, as she too had seen it. "Go on."

"Living in close quarters together, something is bound to happen," Abigail said. "However I don't know how long it will take the two of them to figure it out on their own..."

"And you need me for?"

"I need your help for them to see that they do actually care for each other before it's too late. Are you in?"

Lorelai sat there starring at Abigail for a moment before smiling. "I'm in."

-

"Hey Paris," Rory smiled, hugging her friend. "Hey Doyle."

"Hello Gilmore," Doyle said eyeing Tristan.

"Hey Paris, long time no see," Tristan smiled.

"Dugrey," Paris said coldly.

"Well, we were just on our way to get something to eat," Doyle explained as they continued on, before Paris could say something she would regret. "Congratulations you two."

"What was with her?" Tristan asked confused.

"I think she's still mad at you for making her be Romeo back at Chilton," Rory explained.

"Paris was Romeo?" Tristan laughed.

"It's not funny," Rory complained, slapping his arm lightly.

"Wish I had stuck around awhile later, so I could've seen it," Tristan smirked.

"Well, if you did that, then YOU would have been Romeo," Rory said, poking him in the stomach.

"Yeah, but I think Paris probably did a better job."

Rory rolled her eyes before walking off.

"Come on Mary, admit it, it is sort of funny," Tristan said as he followed her, catching her hand, to turn her around, his arm loosely around her waist.

Rory turned around and smirked at him. She opened her mouth to say something, but someone else interrupted her.

"Hello Tristan."

Rory closed her mouth and looked to where the female voice came from. A blonde woman was standing there looking at Tristan seductively.

Rory was surprise as Tristan pulled her close to him, almost protectively.

"Hi," Tristan said quietly. "David here?"

"No, he's in Europe on business. Your mother invited me," the woman explained.

Tristan nodded his head, in understanding. Sounded like something his mom would do.

"So I see someone finally was able to snag you away from bachelor hood," the woman said as she eyed Rory closely.

Tristan's grip tightened around Rory's waist, causing her to look up at him. She had never seen his eyes look so cold, distant before. She looked back at the woman.

"Rory Gilmore-Dugrey," Rory said, sticking her hand out.

"Alisha Davenport," the woman said shaking her hand. She then eyed Tristan before saying, "I'll see you two around."

Tristan sighed as he watched her walk off, loosening his grip around Rory.

"So..." Rory trailed off. "That's the ex?"

"That's the ex," Tristan said, as he looked down at her, his eyes softening a bit, but still guarded.

Rory squeezed his hand, knowing he would talk about it when he felt like it.

"Come on, let's go get something to drink," Rory said, leading him to the bar. "Be glad my grandma is not having 'Rory's' served here..."

"Rory's," Tristan asked confused, a hint of a smirk coming back to his face.

"A drink she had made up for my 21st birthday, it was nasty," Rory explained, glad that he was slowly coming back to his regular self.

"Tristan!"

Tristan turned around just in time to catch Abigail in his arms.

"Hey, where have you been hiding this last week?" Tristan asked, once he let her out of his embrace.

"Well," Abigail said eyeing Rory. "I figured you _'newlyweds'_ would like some alone time, if you know what I mean..."

Tristan rolled his eyes.

"Plus my room was taken over," Abigail added in a lower voice.

"The couch has your name written all over it," Tristan offered jokingly, before turning serious. "Seriously, just because things have changed at my place, that does not mean they have changed between us. I still expect you to be treating my place like you live there part time as you were before all of this."

"I know," Abigail said. "Don't worry, I'll be there if I need to."

Rory smiled at the relationship the two of them had together. It had her wishing her little sister Gigi lived closer for her to see more often.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, doll?"

Rory looked up to see Finn with his eyes on Abigail.

"Finn," Rory said in a warning voice.

"Well hello there love, no need to be jealous," Finn said giving her a quick hug. "Dugrey."

Tristan shook hands with him. He remembered him from the group of guys that Logan always hung around with.

"Did Colin come?" Rory asked.

"Sorry love," Finn apologized. "But he refers to you as the enemy." Finn then looked around like it was a big secret. "No one knows I'm here. If Logan or Colin ask, I was here just as a spy. That and the open bar."

Finn then walked off to the bar.

Rory shook her head. "That Finn."

"He's always been quite the character," Tristan laughed as they watch him try to pick up the bartender, unsuccessfully.

"I love his accent," Abigail said dreamily.

Tristan narrowed his eyes down at her. "No. No way Abby."

Abigail looked up at him and glared at him. "Butt out Trissy, or I'll tell Rory where she can find more of your Orlando Bloom collection."

Tristan's jaw dropped, as his face started heating up. "For one more time, the Orlando stuff is not mine!"

"Sure Tristan, we believe you," Rory said with a roll of her eyes, patting his chest as her and Abigail walked off.

"It's the truth!" Tristan said loudly, causing several people to look at him.

-

"Hey sweets, we're getting ready to head out," Lorelai said later that evening, coming over to Rory and Tristan to say goodbye.

"Alright, thanks for coming," Rory said, hugging both her mom and Luke.

"Hey, how about you two come over for dinner tomorrow night?" Lorelai asked.

"Are you sure?" Rory asked worriedly, eyeing Luke. She did not want what happened when her and Dean double dated with Luke and Lorelai to happen again.

"I'll make sure he behaves," Lorelai said in a low voice.

Rory looked over at Tristan. "You want to?"

"Sure, sounds fun," Tristan said smiling down at her. "I've never really seen your town, other than that night we were practicing for 'Romeo and Juliet'."

Rory smiled back, before turning to her mom. "Sure we'll be there."

"Oh, and um, just to let you know, if you decide to parade pretty boy here around the streets..." Lorelai trailed off.

Rory rolled her eyes. "I know, the whole town will talk..."

"Actually, it's too late," Lorelai said bowing her head in defeat.

"What? They know?" Rory asked panicked.

"Someone got a hold of the paper..."

Rory rolled her eyes again. "Great. Just great."

"It's not that bad, it's just that they are all anxious to meet the new boy, and they sort of told me to tell you to bring him home..."

"The whole reason for inviting us for dinner?" Rory asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Exactly," Lorelai said with a smile, glad her point finally got across.

"Fine, we'll be in town tomorrow afternoon..." Rory said in defeat.

"Good, we will see you two then," Lorelai said, hugging both of them again before leaving.

"Your mom is crazy," Tristan said shaking his head with a smirk on his face.

"You have not seen crazy until you meet my town..." Rory said watching her mom making a speedy get away, wondering what she had up her sleeve.

Lorelai grabbed Luke as she left quickly before she could get in any trouble. She did not want Rory to find out the real reason for wanting her to bring Tristan home. Rory would never have to know who exactly was the one who gave the small town the paper. The town might not know about the marriage quite yet, however by tomorrow afternoon when Rory shows up with Tristan, Lorelai would make sure everyone knew who exactly Tristan was.

Phase one of 'Project Joseph and Mary' was about to be put into action.


	12. Chapter 12

**One Night's Mistake**

**By: **RoxyRoo

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary: **A story of how one night's mistake, can ruin the lives of two people.

**AN:** Thanks once again for all you reviews!

**  
Chapter Twelve**

"Stop the car!" Rory screamed the next afternoon.

Tristan slammed his foot on the brake pedal. "What?" he asked alarmed, relieve that it was a small town and there was no car behind them to ram into them.

"I need coffee," Rory said smiling innocently.

Tristan narrowed his eyes at her. "You just finished your coffee that we picked up before leaving Hartford..."

"But that was crap coffee, this is Luuuke's," Rory said, drawing out the 'U' in Luke. "Luke's is the best coffee. I also need one of his burgers."

Tristan starred at her, before parallel parking. "We just had lunch before leaving, how can you possibly have any room to spare? Where do you put it all?"

"I'm a Gilmore girl," Rory said proudly, like that was enough of an explanation, before hopping out of the car.

Tristan just shook his head, as he got out and followed her into a place that was advertised as a 'hardware' store.

"Luke, give me coffee," Rory demanded in her best Lorelai voice once she reached the counter.

Luke narrowed his eyes at her. He then looked to Tristan who was standing behind her. "How many cups has she already had?"

"Two, that I know of..." Tristan said, taking a seat at the counter.

"To the Gilmore girls, that means five, as she probably snuck three while you were not looking," Luke explained.

Rory's jaw dropped. "I did not! Luke! Who do you think I am? My mother?"

Luke just starred at her.

"Ok, fine, maybe I snuck two, but it was only two, I swear!" Rory protested.

Luke continued to stare at her, as Rory started to fidget in her seat. "Fine, I admit it, I snuck three."

"Mary!" Tristan said in shock, shaking his head.

Rory glared at him, while he smirked back.

"Luke, can we have two burgers, and two coffees, please?" Tristan asked politely.

Luke starred at both of them, before saying, "As long as you don't share any of yours with her."

Tristan nodded, even though he knew that was a promise he most likely would not keep, as Rory had a way of stealing his coffee.

Once Luke walked away, Rory turned her attention to Tristan. "I thought you weren't hungry?"

"I never said that," Tristan pointed out. "I only said I have no idea where _you_ put it all."

"Well hello Rory, aren't you going to introduce me to your lovely man friend here?"

Rory turned to see Miss Patty eyeing Tristan seductively.

"Hey Miss Patty, this is Tristan Dugrey, Tristan, this is Miss Patty," Rory introduce. "She teaches dance."

"Among other things," Miss Patty said eyeing Tristan hungrily. Rory smirked at the scared look that he had on his face.

"It was Miss Patty's dance hall that we used when we were practicing for 'Romeo and Juliet'," Rory explained.

"Aren't they a cute couple Patty," Babette called out from a table that her and Murray were sitting at. "Just think of their children! Gorgeous!"

"Lulu and I are planning on having kids," Kirk piped up out of no where.

Tristan just looked around as it seemed people were trying to crowd into the small diner. As it ran out of room, people were leaning up against the window, trying to get a look at the blonde man escorting Rory Gilmore through town.

Tristan looked over at Rory, to see her completely unaffected by it, as she sipped her coffee.

Tristan leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Everyone is starring at us..."

It wasn't until then that Rory looked around at all who were trying to get a glimpse. She then turned back to Tristan, shrugging her shoulders like it was nothing. "I told you my town was weird."

-

"What time are we suppose to meet your mom?" Tristan asked, as him and Rory exited Luke's after eating.

"Not for another couple of hours," Rory said. "She's working right now, so we're basically on our own to entertain ourselves."

Tristan smirked at that. "Hey, how about you show me this 'Miss Patty's place'? A walk down memory lane of the ole Chilton days."

"Sure," Rory said as she led Tristan down the street to the dance studio.

Tristan noticed that everywhere they went, people stopped what they were doing to stare.

"Here we are," Rory said, pulling the door open. Once they were inside, she closed the door to shut out prying eyes.

"Wow, this brings back memories," Tristan said looking around. "Remember how paranoid that boyfriend you had back then was? Thought I was going to steal you away from him."

Rory rolled her eyes at his smirk. "Yeah, well you just had to constantly push his buttons."

"But if they were not so easy to push," Tristan said, looking at all the pictures of Miss Patty hanging up. He came to the stereo. He glanced back at Rory with a sly grin before pushing play.

The sounds of the Macarana started playing.

Rory groaned at the sound of it. "Turn it!"

Tristan laughed, switching to the next CD. A slow song started to play softly. Tristan raised an eyebrow. He then walked over to Rory, offering a hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked with a bad English accent.

Rory laughed, shaking her head, before taking his hand. Tristan put her hands up on his shoulders as they both started to slowly sway to the music together, starring into each other's eyes. Tristan twirled her, before bringing her back to his arms, never once breaking eye contact. Feeling the intensity of his gaze, Rory looked away, feeling her face heat up. She felt... She couldn't explain it. It just felt right in his arms.

As soon as the song came to an end, the spell was broken, as Rory pulled away.

"Um, we probably should be going," Rory said, not looking at him. "Miss Patty should be back soon, and believe me, you don't want to be left alone with her."

"I'll take your word on that," Tristan said, remembering the looks he had received from Miss Patty.

"Come on," Rory said, leaving the room, without a look back. Once outside, she grabbed Tristan's hand and took off running. She took him to the town's center, to a gazebo.

"This is my favorite place in town," Rory explained, looking up at him. Tristan smiled down at her. "I love to read in here."

Tristan brushed a bit of the snow that had fallen in there off the seat for both of them, motioning for her to sit before he did.

"I've always dreamed of being married right here," Rory said, with a dreamy far off look in her eyes. "A winter wedding. Is that crazy or what?"

Tristan chuckled. "No, not if that is what you want."

"I wanted a red carpet to walk down, with red roses for my bouquet," Rory explained. "With snow on the ground. My mom always says that snow is magical."

Tristan starred at her intently. Rory looked up at him shyly.

"I know, it's crazy," Rory said looking away blushing, for spilling one of her secrets.

"No, I think it would be beautiful," Tristan said softly. "I don't know, I'm a little envious of you."

Rory looked up at him. "For?"

"I would love to live in a small town like this," Tristan said, looking around the town. People stopped to wave to friends on the other side of the street. Shop owners came out to welcome people. "It's the type of town I could see myself settling down in to have a family. A place where I would like to raise children. Away from the airs of the Hartford socialites."

Rory smiled. "I loved growing up here. You know how they say that it takes a village to raise a child? Well, here it was a town. I've known everyone here my whole life."

Tristan smiled back. Rory started to feel uncomfortable under his gaze once again, so she suddenly shot up, grabbing his hand and raced out of the gazebo. She stopped along it, dropping Tristan's hand before she drop into the snow.

"What are you doing?" Tristan laughed as she started moving her arms and legs.

"Making a snow angel," Rory said. "Now get down here and make one to go with mine."

"You want _me_ to lie in the _cold_ snow?" Tristan asked. "I don't think so Mary."

Rory sat up, glaring at Tristan. She then smiled sweetly. She grabbed some snow packing it into a ball in her hand.

"You wouldn't dare," Tristan said narrowing his eyes. His jaw dropped in surprise as he was hit in the face with a cold snow ball. "Oh! This is war!"

Rory squealed, taking off running.

"I'm going to get you Mary!" Tristan yelled, as Rory ducked around to the other side of the gazebo. He chased after her, trying to throw snow as he went, however he end up getting hit with more snow than she was.

As Rory took off running into open space, Tristan took advantage of it, tackling her to the ground. Rory let out a scream as she fell to the ground with Tristan's body on top of her. Tristan then proceeded to tickle her through her thick winter clothing.

"Tristan," Rory gasped in-between laughs. "I'm sorry!"

"Oh you are, are you?" Tristan teased before putting a handful of snow down her back, causing her to scream.

Across the street Lorelai watched with a wide smile, before scurrying back to the inn to finish preparations for the evening. Phase one of 'Project Joseph and Mary' was a success.

-

"Mom?" Rory called as her and Tristan entered the Dragonfly Inn later that day. Her mom had planned for them to have dinner with her and Luke there, with Sookie cooking. Rory found it odd that no one was at the front desk, not even Michel.

Rory went out to the dining room, Tristan following.

"Surprise!" the whole town yelled out, as they were all there waiting for them. Rory's jaw dropped, seeing the wedding decorations, the large wedding cake made by none other than Sookie, and the pile of presents.

"Mom?" Rory said, as Lorelai came over, placing a tiara with a veil connected to the back of it on her head.

"The town wanted to throw you another reception," Lorelai said sheepishly. "They wouldn't let me talk them out of it."

"Hey, where's my crown?" Tristan protested.

"Sorry, but you married the town princess, everything is about Rory," Lorelai winked at him. Before walking away she added, "And I am their queen."

Rory shook her head as she watched her mom walk away.

"Well, now I see why everyone was starring today," Tristan said in a low voice, only enough for Rory to hear.

"Ah, they're always like that," Rory said shrugging her shoulders. "Come on, let's get some food." She then led him to the buffet line, where everyone moved to let the guests of honor to go first.


	13. Chapter 13

**One Night's Mistake**

**By: **RoxyRoo

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary: **A story of how one night's mistake, can ruin the lives of two people.

**AN:** Thank you for all the reviews!

**Chapter Thirteen**

"I can not believe that every single one of those presents were for you yesterday," Tristan said the next afternoon, shaking his head.

"What can I say? I'm the town princess," Rory said proudly as she ate her poptart, sitting at the breakfast nook. The presents the day before had included an espresso machine, books, Hello Kitty stuff, ect. Not a single thing for Tristan. Just for Rory.

Tristan rolled his eyes. He looked up as the front door rattled, as someone was unlocking it.

"Hello!" Abigail said bouncing in, throwing a bag on the floor.

"Hey Abigail," Rory said, getting up to give her a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I figured I would see what my _favorite_ brother and sister-in-law were up to for the day," Abigail said, stealing Tristan's poptart right as he was about to bite into it.

"Hey!" Tristan protested, Abigail just smirked at him, as she took a bite. "Favorite brother my ass," he muttered under his breathe.

"What was that Trissy?" Abigail asked cheerfully.

Rory just grinned at the interaction between the two.

"So? What's going on today?" Abigail pried.

"Nothing really," Rory said. "I was going to try to get Tristan to do a movie day with me."

"Oh! Sounds fun!" Abigail said excitedly.

"Who said you were invited?" Tristan said narrowing his eyes at her, trying to snatch his poptart back.

"Tristan!" Rory scolded slapping his hand away. She put her arm around Abigail. "Is that anyway to talk to your sister?"

Tristan rolled his eyes, making Rory smack him upside the head.

"Ow!" Tristan yelped, rubbing the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"For rolling your eyes at me!"

"You're starting to sound like my mom," Tristan said glaring at her as he rubbed his head.

"Who you don't listen to neither," Abigail said with a roll of her eyes. "So anyways, what movie are we going to see?"

"I don't know, let's go to the movie store," Rory said, grabbing her jacket and purse. "We'll have to get a lot of junk food too, and order pizza!"

-

"I think we should get 'When Fools Rush In'," Abigail suggested with a sly smile once they were at the movie store. She handed the box to Tristan before walking off.

"No chick flicks," Tristan groaned, handing the box to Rory, without looking at it.

Rory looked at the box, reading what it said the movie was about. Her jaw dropped. "Abigail!"

"What?" Tristan asked, looking over at Rory.

"Nothing!" Rory said quickly, as her cheeks heated up. She stuck the movie back quickly, before moving on. "I think we need to get 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'. You can't go wrong with that." Rory grabbed it off the shelf.

"How about we get the newer one?" Tristan suggested.

Rory just starred at him, as if he was crazy.

"Or maybe not..." Tristan trailed off. "Fine, if you get that, I want Goonies!"

"Noooo," Abigail wailed. "You have seen that enough! When we were younger, he use to watch it twice a day!"

Rory laughed.

An evil smile suddenly came to Abigail's face. "Since you have both picked a movie, I get to pick the last one!"

"I do not like that look that she had on her face," Tristan trailed off, as he watched his sister's dark head dart between people to her destination.

"So what did you pick out?" Rory asked Abigail, as she started grabbing candy and putting it on the counter with the movies.

"Well," Abigail said with a huge smirk. "Since Tristan seems to love pirates so much, picking out Goonies, and we all know he loves Orlando..."

"You didn't?" Rory laughed, turning to look at Tristan.

"Three, two, one, you're dead!" Rory laughed as Tristan chased his sister out of the store, leaving her to pay for the movies and all the junk food.

-

"Let's watch 'Pirates of the Caribbean' first!" Abigail said, as she purposely plopped down in the only chair, which only left the couch to sit on.

Tristan rolled his eyes from the kitchen, where he was getting the drinks. "Does anyone want to buy a sister? I'll give her away for free."

"Tristan," Rory said in a warning voice, spreading all the junk food and pizza around on the coffee table. She then grabbed a slice of pizza, and relaxed on the couch, stretching the whole length of it with her feet up.

"So what are you two doing for Valentines day?" Abigail pried. She noticed that Tristan suddenly started concentrating on the drinks more so as he poured them into glasses.

"Nothing, at least for me," Rory sighed as she thought of Logan.

"Oh, I know, since neither of you are with someone, maybe you two should be each other's Valentines!" Abigail said excitedly. "You two are married after all."

Rory smiled, looking over at Tristan, who looked up from the drinks to meet her eyes.

"You want to?" Rory asked softly.

Tristan shrugged his shoulder. "Sure, why not?" He then brought the drinks over, setting them down on the table. He looked over the seating arrangements.

"Hey! Where am I suppose to sit?" he protested.

Rory looked from him to the ground. "The floor looks mighty comfy."

Tristan narrowed his eyes at her. "Well, then why don't you sit on it?" He then proceeded to swat her feet off the couch, settling himself into that spot. Rory immediately put her feet back up, on his lap, causing Tristan to glare at her. "Your feet stink."

"They do not!" Rory protested. "For that, we're watching Pirates first!"

Abigail hid her grin from them at their interaction. This was too easy.

-

"I love that movie," Rory sighed, leaning against Tristan's shoulder. Both of them had settled for sitting on the floor for the last movie, "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory".

Tristan looked over to Abigail who was curled up in the chair. "She's out."

"Oh! Should we wake her?" Rory asked. "It's a school night, doesn't she need to get home?"

"No, she keeps an extra Chilton uniform here, for when she stays over on school nights," Tristan explained, moving his arm out from under her to put alongside the couch.

"Oh," Rory said. "Chilton, huh?"

"Yup, bring back memories?" Tristan teased. He then sobered up. "So, um, about Valentines day... We don't have to do anything."

"Are you sure?" Rory asked, looking up at him. "It could just be a movie night, so we don't have to think of what the night really is. Just as friends."

"Okay," Tristan smiled down at her, then a thought dawned on him. "As long as nothing has Orlando Bloom!"

Rory laughed at that, getting up. She grabbed a blanket that was on the couch, using it to cover Abigail up. She looked over at Tristan who also had got up.

"Night Tristan," Rory said softly, before heading to her room.

"Night Rory," Tristan said softly as he watched her shut her door, before heading towards his own.

Abigail peaked out from under her blanket, grinning big time about how the day went. She couldn't wait until she left in the morning so she could call Lorelai with an update.

-

-

**AN: I had trouble getting this chapter up, but finally let me! If you haven't seen 'When Fools Rush In' before, I recommend you google it to read what it's about. Rory's expression to the movie will make more sense then ;). The next chapter is what I have been building up the charecters and storyline for. Not sure when it will be up, as I'm trying to get my whole plot straighten out before putting it up. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and make sure to REVIEW! _-Roxy_**


	14. Chapter 14

**One Night's Mistake**

**By: **RoxyRoo

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary: **A story of how one night's mistake, can ruin the lives of two people.

**AN:** Thank you for all the reviews! I'm glad the 'Fools Rush In' reference made sense to everyone. I only had one person review who did not understand it, which I don't think you went to the right website for a summary of it. Here's what IMBD's website says about it:  
_"After a one night stand with Isabel, Alex realizes that she is pregnant and they decide to get married. However, along with the marriage comes with compromise of one's own cultural traditions."  
_It's basically a story that revolves around a one night stand. Not the same situation as this story, however it's something similar. Hope that's clear now :). Now on with reading, and make sure to REVIEW! _-Roxy_

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Hey Rory," Tristan called out two days later, knocking on her door.

"What?" Rory called back.

Taking that as an invitation, Tristan pushed her door open.

"Tristan!" Rory screamed. She was in only her pants and bra. She immediately grabbed a shirt, trying to hide herself with it.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Tristan said turning around, so she could put her shirt on, a smirk coming to his face. "It's not like I haven't seen you in less than that before though..."

"You can turn around now," Rory said, once she had her shirt on. "And do you really remember anything from that night?"

Tristan looked away. "No..."

"So no, it's not the same," Rory said. "Anyways, what do you want?"

"Oh, it was about tonight," Tristan explained. "I'm going to take off from work early, so if you want to take care of the movie, I'll take care of the food."

"Alright," Rory agreed.

"Okay, I'll see you then," Tristan smiled. "Happy Valentines day."

"Happy Valentines day," Rory smiled back as he left for work.

-

"Hey Ace."

Rory's head shot up from the book she was reading in the cafeteria. She was waiting until her next class. "Logan," she said surprised, as he sat down across from her. She had not seen or spoken to him since that night.

"How are you doing?" Logan asked.

"Fine, and you?" Rory asked, trying to act normal, even though she could feel her heart beating fast.

"Good..." Logan said, looking at something behind her. He then focused back on her face. "So you and Dugrey have big plans for tonight?"

"Um, we're just staying in, for dinner and a movie," Rory explained, feeling uncomfortable on this subject.

"No big night out on the town for the _newlyweds_?" Logan said, drawing out the word 'newlyweds'.

"Nope, just low key," Rory said softly, looking away.

Logan just sat there starring at her, making her feel uncomfortable. She felt like he could see through her, see through this whole charade.

"Is he... Is he treating you alright?" Logan asked her softly.

Rory's eyes snapped up to his. She nodded her head. "Yes. Yes, he is."

Logan nodded his head, as they both continued to stare in each other's eyes. Logan was the first to break the contact, as his eyes settled on something behind her again.

Logan sighed before getting up. "I guess I'll talk to you later," he paused, looking like he wanted to say more, but left instead.

-

Rory walked into their apartment that evening after classes. She could not get her conversation with Logan out of her head since it happen. It had ruined the whole day for her.

She dropped her keys on the table by the door, and tossed her bag in the chair sitting there. She sniffed the air. "What's that smell?"

"That," Tristan said, as she walked into the kitchen. "Is real food."

"You're cooking?" Rory asked shocked.

"Yup," Tristan said, as he put a salad together.

"And it'll be edible?" Rory asked amazed.

"Yes," Tristan laughed. The oven then dinged.

"Oh! What was that?"

"That was the timer," Tristan said, grabbing a hot pad to go take out a loaf of garlic bread.

"Wow," Rory said, taking a seat on one of the bar stools, to watch him work. "Where did you learn to cook?"

"When I was little, I use to always go into the kitchen to help the cook," Tristan explained, as he cut the bread into slices. "Mrs. White taught me how to cook all kinds of things. The kitchen was basically my place to escape growing up."

"Wow," Rory said. "So what else are we having?"

"Lasagna."

"Ohh! Are you sure it's edible?"

"Yes!" Tristan laughed. He then took out two plates. He went over to where the lasagna was sitting, and uncovered it, dishing it onto the plates. He added some salad and garlic bread to both plates, before taking them over to the dining room table. Rory grabbed silverware and napkins, before going over to join him.

"Wow, I don't think any man has ever cooked for me before," Rory said with a smile as she sat down. "Well, other than Luke, but he doesn't really count."

Tristan smiled. "Well, aren't you going to try it?"

"I was just waiting for you took take a bite," Rory smiled sweetly.

"I assure you, it's edible," Tristan laughed. "Here I'll show you." He then proceeded to take a bite.

Rory kept an eye on him before, taking a small bite herself. "Mmm, this is really good!" She then took a bigger bite.

Tristan laughed, shaking his head.

"Who would have thought, Tristan Dugrey, a chef?" Rory said, as she dug in more.

Tristan noticed that she was pushing her salad away from the lasagna. "Don't like your foods touching?"

"It's a Gilmore house rule, nothing green touches our food," Rory explained.

"So you do not eat salad?" Tristan asked with a smile, as Rory shook her head. "It's good for you. What about vegetables?"

"We stay far away from them! And anything that's 'healthy'."

Tristan shook his head, deciding to change the subject. "So what movie did you get?"

"Wizard of Oz," Rory said, through a mouthful of garlic bread.

Tristan shook his head.

Rory swallowed. "What?"

"You sure have a thing for short guys, huh?"

"Meaning?" Rory asked narrowing her eyes.

"First oompa loompas, now munchkins."

Rory rolled her eyes. "At least I don't have a thing for pirates..."

Tristan glared at her. He got up from the table.

"Hey, I was kidding," Rory called out.

"I know," Tristan said over his shoulder. "I just forgot something."

When he returned to the table he had two wine glasses and a bottle of wine.

"Ohh, the bubbly stuff," Rory said as he poured it.

Tristan then took his glass, and held it up. "To a happy marriage."

"Here, here," Rory laughed, clanking her glass with his, before drinking it.

-

"More bubbly stuff," Tristan asked later that night, pouring some into Rory's glass before she even answered. They were already on their second bottle.

"Why, Mr. Dugrey, if I didn't know better, I would think you were trying to get me drunk," Rory teased. She wasn't drunk, at least yet. She had enough to feel a bit of a buzz though.

Tristan laughed. "Why, I wouldn't dream of it _Mrs. Dugrey_, I know how you are when you're drunk."

Rory narrowed her eyes, before drinking all in her glass. The ending credits of the movie had just begun to play.

She placed her glass down on the coffee table. "I think I'm going to head off to bed now." She stood up stretching, then turned to Tristan. "Thank you."

"For what?" Tristan asked as his forehead creased.

"For tonight, it was just what I needed," Rory explained. "I had a bad day today, and I'm sure it could've been worse, but because of you, you took my mind off of it."

Tristan smiled. "Then I guess I should thank you too, as you gave me a good night too."

Rory smiled back at him. "Well, I'll see you in the morning."

-

Rory glanced at the time as she quietly crept into the kitchen. It was 12:03am. She had not even been asleep for quite two hours yet. However, because of all the garlic bread she had that night, it had her really thirsty. She went over to the cupboard, opening it quietly. She stood up on her tiptoes, trying to reach a glass on the top shelf, but her fingers fell a bit short of it.

All of a sudden a hand reached over hers grabbing a glass down. Rory turned around stun, only to find herself facing Tristan's bare chest. She felt her jaw drop. Rory looked up, to find him starring down at her. She closed her mouth, swallowing.

"Can't sleep?" Tristan asked softly, his breathe tickling her skin, as they were standing so close together.

She suddenly felt self conscious in the small tank top and shorts that she was wearing, and tugged at the shirt a bit. She slowly nodded her head. "I was just getting a drink," she said, licking her lips, not realizing how that drove him crazy.

Before he could help himself, he bent his head for his lips to meet hers. Her lips immediately responded to his, as her hand came up to rest on his chest. He laid his on her hips, as their lips moved together. He slowly traced her bottom lip with his tongue, seeking entrance. She immediately opened her mouth, granting him entrance, as they dueled together for dominance. One of his hands moved around to her back, lifting the shirt as he slowly traced circles on the small of her back, causing her to moan into his mouth. His hand moved back to her hip, lifting her up to be seated on the counter. She immediately wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer to her. Her hands moved up to around his head, where her fingers played around with his hair.

He moved his lips from hers, moving them slowly down to her neck, where he nibbled on it, before running his tongue over it. He pulled back to look at her, causing her to whine in frustration. He smiled before lifting her off the counter, his lips returning to hers, as he slowly carried her down the hall, to his room.

"Tristan," Rory murmured, as he laid her down on his bed gently.

He pulled away from her grasp, lowering himself to hover just above her. She grabbed the drawstrings of his pajama pants, untying them. He starred down at her. "Rory," he said softly. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Rory stopped what she was doing, smiling up at him, as she grabbed his shoulders, pulling him down to meet her lips.

That was all Tristan needed to continue.


	15. Chapter 15

**One Night's Mistake**

**By: **RoxyRoo

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary: **A story of how one night's mistake, can ruin the lives of two people.

**AN:** Wow, wow, wow, I can not believe how many reviews I got for that last chapter! 54 reviews! Note to self, want a lot of reviews, have Trory action, lol ;). Anyways, I got more into writing my Christmas story, so sort of neglected this... As it's been quite a few days since I last updated this, I figured I better get it up, since you guys were so great at reviewing. It is a little bit short... but that's all I had written. It would have been a few more days if I made it longer...

**Chapter Fifteen**

Rory smiled as she woke up. She felt secure. Protected. She had never felt this safe before. She slowly opened her eyes, realizing that she was not in her room. She frowned. As she tried to get up in alarm, she felt something heavy around her waist. She looked down to find a strong arm wrapped around her.

All of sudden shock came over as she remembered the night before. She could not believe she had let it go that far, had let it get so out of hand.

She delicately pried the arm away from her, scurrying from the room before he would awake. She quietly ran to her room, shutting the door behind her, before letting the tears fall.

Rory quickly took a shower, and got ready for classes. Once she was ready to go, she quietly peeked out of the door, not wanting to run into him so soon. His door was still open, however he was no longer in his bed. She could hear the shower running from his bathroom.

Rory quickly ran to the front door, grabbing her stuff and leaving before he came out.

-

"Honey, I'm home," Tristan called jokingly, that evening when he got home from work.

Rory's head shot up, from where she was sitting at the dining room table studding. He was home early. She had planned to be in bed before he was to get home, to avoid seeing or talking to him. She quickly started gathering up her stuff, hoping maybe she could quickly sneak off to her room before he would notice.

"Hey Mary," Tristan said, walking into the room. Too late.

"Uh, hi," Rory said flustered, trying to avoid eye contact with him.

Tristan licked his lips. "These are for you." He held out a bouquet of colorful flowers, not a single one matching.

"Um, thanks," Rory said, taking them, still without looking at him. She went into the kitchen to find a vase for them.

Tristan followed her. "Is something wrong?" Tristan asked worriedly.

"No, nothings wrong," Rory said, as she filled the vase with water before putting the flowers in it.

"Look, about last night," Tristan started.

Rory's eyes snapped up to meet his for the first time that night. "We need to talk about that... It was stupid. A mistake."

Pain flashed through Tristan's eyes, before they became guarded, distant almost.

Ignoring what she saw, she went on, "We need to be more careful that stuff like that does not happen again. It'll just make things harder when this all ends. I would prefer for us to end things on a friendly note."

"Yeah, as friends," Tristan said sarcastically, starring at something behind her. Unable to meet her eyes. "Um, I forgot to do something, I have to go."

Rory starred after him as he left, the front door slamming behind him. She quickly turned, going to her room, and shutting the door behind her, before tears fell down her cheeks. She felt so confused right now. She wanted to be with Tristan, but she knew it was for the best if they were just friends. It did not help that she was still hurting over Logan. After all, Tristan was not much different than Logan. The rich playboy type. Right?

-

The next morning, Rory still felt horrible. She quickly got ready to leave for school. She walked out of her room, looking towards Tristan's room. His bed was still untouched from the day before. He did not come home the night before.

Rory quickly wiped a tear away, before rushing out of the apartment, wanting to get as far away from it as she could.

-

Rory sighed the next afternoon, as she reread the same sentence for what seems like the hundredth time. She was sitting in the library while she waited for her next class, trying to study. However she was distracted. Her mind kept wondering back to the last few days. The night before, Tristan had come back home, however did not say a word, heading straight for his room.

However not before she got a look at him. His business suit was crumpled, from not changing that morning before work. His tie hung loosely around his neck. His eyes seemed a bit blood shot, and she could swear she smelled alcohol.

She sighed again, looking away from the book. She just could not concentrate on it for the life of her.

"Anyone sitting here?"

Rory looked up to find Logan. She shook her head, looking back down at her book, which allowed her hair to fall to hide her face.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked with his head tilted to the side as he starred at her.

"Of course," Rory said softly, not looking up. "What are you doing here? I thought you don't go near the library?"

"I got lost again, and saw you sitting here alone," Logan explained. "That and I decided to actually check out a book for a paper I have to write."

"Oh," Rory answered, still looking at the book.

Logan continued starring at her, knowing that something was wrong. "Rory, what's the matter?"

"Nothing," Rory said, finally looking up.

"Did he do something to you?" Logan asked narrowing his eyes in anger.

"No," Rory answered, as she stood up, gathering her stuff. "I have to get to class."

She hurried off, before Logan could say anymore. She was not in the mood to talk. Especially to Logan.

-

-

**AN: I know several of you asked for her not to regret it, but I have a plan for this story, which includes this happening... Plus I think the story would have been kind of boring if I just left it after that saying "and they lived happily ever after...". Anyways, make sure to review! _-Roxy_**


	16. Chapter 16

**One Night's Mistake**

**By: **RoxyRoo

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary: **A story of how one night's mistake, can ruin the lives of two people.

**AN:** Thank you so much for all of your reviews! I'm sorry about the delay in getting this chapter up, I got busy with both finishing my Christmas story by Christmas, and I just started a new story, 'The Rock'. Also both this chapter and the next one are going to be filler chapters, so that means they're boring to write, and will probably be boring to read... However as I had so many of you begging for an update for this, I sat my butt down and got this chapter written! I hope you guys still enjoy this and make sure to REVIEW!

**-**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Rory sighed. It had been a week since the incident. She had not seen much of Tristan during this time. When she tried asking him about where he always was, he just said that he had big case going on at work, that was taking a lot of his time. She knew that there was something more to it though.

She placed the bookmark back into her book. She just could not get into it. She leaned her head back on the couch, just wishing she could take that night back. Go back to being friends with him how they were before the incident. They needed to talk over things, however that was hard with him not being home too often.

She looked up as she heard keys jingling at the door, before it swung open.

Abigail walked in, shutting the door behind her. She looked at Rory surprised.

"Hey," Rory smiled.

Abigail tried to manage a small smile, but failed miserably.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked concerned.

Abigail looked around the apartment. "Is my brother here?"

"No, he's been getting home late from work lately," Rory explained. She figured that Tristan had probably told Abigail about what had been going on between them.

"So he won't be home for awhile?" Abby asked as Rory nodded her head. "Good," Abigail said plopping down on the couch. "I need girl talk."

Rory smiled at that, that Abigail was bringing her problems to her.

"What do you need to talk about?" Rory asked, she could tell that there was something troubling Abigail.

"Anything I tell you, it'll stay between just you and me, right?" Abigail asked, looking at Rory hopefully.

"Of course," Rory answered.

"I had sex," Abigail blurted out.

Rory's eyes got big, as she tried to quickly recover from the bluntness of the statement. "Um, were you safe?" she asked, trying to think of the questions that she should ask.

Abigail nodded her head.

"Was he- Was he nice to you?" Rory asked, stuttering over her words.

Abigail nodded her head again.

"Have you talked to you mom about this?" Rory asked.

Abigail snorted, turning to face Rory. "Yeah right, did you talk to your mom after your first time?"

Rory looked away, as Abigail's eyes got big. "She sort of walked in after we finished getting dress," Rory said softly remembering back to the time. It seemed so long ago.

"Oh," Abigail said with wide eyes. "Well, your mom's cool, she's not like mine. Mine, you can't talk with..."

Rory was quiet, knowing that there was more Abigail wanted to say.

"My parents are not happily married, you know," Abigail said softly, starring straight ahead. "I was not even wanted."

Rory frowned. "I'm sure that's not true."

Abigail turned to face Rory with tears in her eyes. "I'm pretty sure my dad is not my dad, which is why he wants nothing to do with me."

Rory opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out.

"Why else is my family all blondes and I have dark hair?" Abigail pointed out. "All my dad wanted was a boy to carry on the Dugrey name and take over the business. Not a girl."

Rory sat there letting the young girl pour out her heart. She had no idea what to say to comfort her.

"If it was not for Tristan, I probably would have killed myself years ago," Abigail sniffled. "He's the only one who really cares for me."

"Abby, that's not true," Rory said, putting an arm around the young girl as Abigail cried.

"Why don't you stay here tonight, and we can have movie night," Rory suggested, once Abigail had calm down.

Abigail just nodded her head.

"You pick out a movie, and I'll go get some popcorn," Rory said heading to the kitchen. Once out of sight of the girl, she took a deep breathe. She felt relieve that her mom had taken her away from the society life, that she did not have to grow up in a home like Tristan's and Abigail's.

It made sense to her now. How quiet Abigail was at that dinner she attended at the Dugrey household. How Abigail had her own room at Tristan's, and Tristan saying she was always there. It was her escape.

Rory put the popped popcorn into a bowl, and grabbed a couple of cans of pop before heading back out into the living room.

"You ready?" she asked, as she set the stuff on the coffee table.

"Yeah," Abigail said as she pushed play to the movie.

-

Rory tugged the blanket over Abigail, as she got ready to head off to bed herself. She glanced up as she saw the door open. Seeing Tristan enter, she immediately put a finger to her lips to shush him. He looked towards the couch in confusion.

Rory grabbed his arm, ignoring the tingles it caused to her to feel at the contact, and pulled him down the hall, so they would not awake Abigail.

"Abigail had a bad day, so she's staying here for the night," Rory whispered.

Tristan glanced out to where Abigail was sleeping, before glancing at Rory with an angry look.

"What happened?" he about growled.

Rory took a step back, her eyes big. "Um, she just came for some girl talk. It's up to her if she wants to share with you in the morning."

Tristan sighed, calming down some, as he ran a hand through his hair. "Alright, thanks for being there for her. She has not had exactly the best childhood."

Rory just merely nodded her head, before heading towards her door.

"Night," Tristan said softly, Rory turned to give him a small smile, before heading into her room.

-

The next morning Rory got up and got ready for classes. When she went out to the kitchen she saw a note addressed to her sitting there.

_Rory-_

_Thank you for letting me have some "girl talk" with you last night, I appreciate it. It's nice to have a big sister to talk about things with, as there are some things I just can not share with Tristan.  
Tristan is taking me out to breakfast before taking me to school, so I will talk to you later._

_Your little sister,  
Abigail_

Rory smiled, tucking the note in her bag, before leaving for Yale.


	17. Chapter 17

**One Night's Mistake**

**By: **RoxyRoo

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary: **A story of how one night's mistake, can ruin the lives of two people.

**-**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Rory pushed a strand of hair back out of her face, as she walked out of her room towards the kitchen. She came to a halt as she saw Tristan standing there drinking a glass of orange juice. She was use to him being gone to work before she got up from bed for her classes.

"Hey," Rory said awkwardly, as she went to start the coffee machine.

"Hey," Tristan said, as he finished his juice. He went to rinse it in the sink, before sticking it in the dishwasher.

"You're leaving late?" Rory pointed out, more than asked.

"Yeah, well, my meeting starts later this morning than most," Tristan explained, as he ran a hand through his hair, leaning up against the counter.

Rory bit her bottom lip, as the coffee machine started to drip. "Look, I don't like this..."

"Don't like what?" Tristan asked confused.

"This, how awkward we are together," Rory explained, using her hands. "I- I just want things to go back to how they were, before Valentines."

"Rory, I think you're reading more into stuff than what they are," Tristan said, as he went over to the breakfast nook to put some papers in his briefcase, before shutting it. "Nothing is any different, other than the fact that I have been working more. However that is how things were before this whole marriage. I wasn't working as much before because I was wanting you to become more comfortable living here."

Rory sighed. This was not going how she wanted it to.

"Look, my meeting is starting soon," Tristan said, running another hand through his hair. "Don't forget that we have a party at one of my business associate's tonight."

"I won't," Rory said softly, as she watched him leave.

-

Rory glanced over at Tristan as they drove up the driveway to the party that night. He was sitting right there, however she felt a million miles away from him. He said that nothing was different, however everything was different. She could feel it. He did not look or talk to her like how he use to. She hated to admit it, but she missed it. She missed him.

Rory was shook out of her thoughts, as her door opened. She was surprised to find that the car had already stopped, and Tristan was opening her door. She unbuckled herself, as her cheeks turned red.

Once out of the car, Tristan offered her his arm, to look the part of loving newlyweds to anyone who looked at them. Only the two of them knowing that they were the farthest from that.

He led her inside of the large house, and she held back her gasps of surprise at the size of it. Despite being in so many large houses, excuse me mansions, she still was shocked at the size of some of them.

Tristan could not help but smirk at her. To him, once you have seen one, you have seen them all.

"Tristan! And I take it this must be _the_ Mrs. Dugrey?" an overly plump balding man said.

Rory tried not to cringe at the name, however as she felt Tristan tense beside her, she knew that he noticed it.

"Hello Mr. McGregor," Tristan said politely. "Yes, this is she, my wife Rory Dugrey."

"The pleasure is mine," the man said, as he kissed her hand.

And that was how most of the night went. Being led around on Tristan's arm, and being introduced as his wife. Being the perfect trophy wife. Rory could feel herself dragging, especially at that thought.

She felt suffocated as Tristan left her with the other trophy wives, as he went to talk business with a few men. She was having a hard time handling all of the bubbly talk of who had snagged the richer man. A couple of the woman even gushed over how she had finally managed to snag _the Tristan Dugrey_ off of the market, and how perfectly dreamy he was.

"Um, excuse me," Rory said. "I have to go, um, powder my nose." And with that Rory quickly left the group of trophy wives. She took off as quickly as she could, towards a balcony she had eyed earlier. She needed the fresh air. To re-gather her thoughts.

Once in the sanctuary of it, alone, or so she thought, she let out a sigh of relief, gulping in the fresh air.

"Tough night?"

Rory whirled around to come face to face with none other than Logan Huntzberger, who was leaning up against the wall. He pushed off it to come closer to her.

"Logan," Rory gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you," Logan grinned. "Getting some fresh air."

Rory squirmed, as Logan continued to stare at her. She had been feeling uncomfortable around him since they broke up. She felt like that he would be able to see through her, see through this lie if she was around him long enough.

"I-I should be getting back," Rory said, as she started to leave.

"Don't," Logan whispered, as he caught her wrist, bringing her towards him.

"Logan, please," Rory whispered back, her eyes darting around nervously. "Someone might see..."

"Nobody can see," Logan said huskily as he brought her into his arms, holding her securely. "I can see that you are not happy with him."

Rory looked up at him with wide eyes. "Wha- What?"

"If you were happy, why would you be out here, and not with him?"

"Logan," Rory whispered, biting her bottom lip, looking away, anywhere but his gaze. She tried to struggle to get out of his embrace, however both could tell it was only half heartily. "Ple- Please let me go."

"Sure," Logan said lightly. "After you look me in the eyes and tell me that you are happily married to Tristan Dugrey and you two are madly in love."

Rory's eyes darted up to meet his, her mouth opening, then shutting.

Logan smirked. "I thought so." His mouth then crashed into hers, forcefully taking charge. Hers immediately reacted, moving insync with his lips. It was not long before the kiss was deepened. However just as abruptly that it started, Logan ended it.

Rory let out a small whimper of protest, causing Logan's smirk to widen. Just as quickly as his lips left her, his arms left her.

He took her hand, bringing it to his lips. "Till next time. Meet me Monday at 4:00pm." And with that he was gone.

Rory stared wide eyed at his back, as he disappeared into the crowd. It was not until he was out of sight that she noticed the piece of paper that he had slipped into her hand.

Unfolding it, she saw the name of a coffee shop that is about ten minutes from Yale. She brought a hand to her lips, where Logan had just kissed her, before bringing a hand to her hair to smoothen anything that might have come out of place. She then quickly darted off the balcony to get to the bathroom before anyone could notice her.

-

-

**AN: Dodges the rotten fruit thrown at her. Hey, you guys begged for the update in this, and this was the turn I've been planning for the story since the beginning... Maybe that's why I have not been wanting to write in this story... Anyways, truthfully, I have not been feeling this story for about the last month, which is why I have not been updating much... However you guys seem to love it, with all of the PM, and reviews I've received begging for me to update... So I will finish it out, however it'll just take time. Also, sorry about the chapter being short, however I figure short is better than nothing ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**One Night's Mistake**

**By: **RoxyRoo

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary: **A story of how one night's mistake, can ruin the lives of two people.

**-**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Rory sighed the next morning, turning the small slip of paper over in her hands.

"_Ruby's Coffee"_

She had been up part of the night debating whether she should go or not. A part of her wanted to, as part of her still loved Logan. However another part of her did not want to be anywhere near the coffee shop.

_What about Tristan?_

That was what the other part of her kept asking. She kept trying to squash this thought however. Had they or had they not agreed that they could see other people during this false marriage? Just as long as they took them out of Hartford. This was just simply meeting an old friend. If her and Logan did decide to get back together, then they would make sure to leave town when ever they got together. She doubted that would happen though. She was not too sure if her heart could take Logan Huntzberger again.

However, then he had to kiss her, she thought as she unconsciously put her fingers to her lips. It felt familiar, but wrong?

Rory sighed again, standing up. She placed the piece of paper on her bedside table, before deciding to go make some coffee.

She stopped, surprised as she saw Tristan sitting on the couch in plaid pajama pants and a white t-shirt, with a big bowl of cocoa puffs on his lap and his feet kicked up on the coffee table, as he watched the Saturday morning cartoons. She could not help the small smile that came to her face at the sight of him, he looked so much like a little boy with the ruffled bed hair. Shaking her head, she continued onto the kitchen, stopping in her tracks. There was already a pot of coffee made.

"I just put a pot in not long ago," Tristan called out from his spot in the living room, knowing exactly what she would be going in for.

"Thank you," Rory said softly, surprised. This was something that was common for him to do before the whole incident. But since it happened, things changed, as she had told him the morning before. Maybe he took it to heart.

After pouring some into her mug, she took it out to the living room, settling herself in the chair.

Tristan glanced at her before putting a spoon full of cereal in his mouth.

"So what are you doing today?" Tristan asked after swallowing.

Rory shrugged her shoulders. "Probably work on some articles for the paper."

Tristan nodded his head.

"What about you? Don't you have work?" Rory asked, curious as to why he was still here.

"Nope, needed a day off."

Rory nodded her head, as they both fell into silence. The only sound coming from the television.

When he finished his cereal, Tristan got up to put his bowl away. "Want anything while I'm out here?"

"Just a poptart," Rory answered.

Tristan soon came back handing her a plate.

"What's that," Rory asked staring at the plate, while trying to unsuccessfully raise her right eyebrow.

"A poptart," Tristan answered, flopping back into the spot he was in before.

"Not that, that," Rory pointed.

"A plate?" Tristan asked innocently, while Rory narrowed her eyes at him. "Fine, it's the other half of the grapefruit I had this morning. I've seen some of the stuff you've brought into this place, and what you have been eating. Might I say, none of it has been too healthy."

"So you're trying to make me eat healthy?" Rory asked with an amused expression on her face.

Tristan nodded his head.

"Sorry, but it has not worked all the times that Luke has tried," Rory said, taking her poptart, before handing the plate which contained the grapefruit back to Tristan. "My mom has never eaten healthy and she turned out perfectly fine."

Tristan snorted, earning a glare from Rory.

They were interrupted by Rory's cell phone playing a song, signaling a call. Glancing at the caller id before answering, she flipped it open.

"Hi mom."

"Hey babe," Lorelai sang cheerfully. "What are you up to today?"

"Nothing really," Rory said, examining her nails as she talked.

"Well, why don't you come and visit your mom for the day then," Lorelai suggested. "And bring that beautiful husband of yours with you."

Rory glanced towards Tristan, who seemed oblivious to what was happening. Too wrap up on whether the coyote would finally drop an anvil on the roadrunner or not. She had not told her mom about what had happen between the two, nor that they were barely on speaking terms.

"I'll come over mom, but I doubt Tristan can," Rory said, noticing Tristan's head jerk her way at the mention of his name. "Today is his day off, and he hasn't had any for awhile, I doubt he wants to spend it in Stars Hollow."

"Of course he would!" Lorelai said in an all knowing voice. "Just ask him."

Rory rolled her eyes, covering the mouth piece of the phone with her shoulder. "Do you want to spend the day in Stars Hollow with my mom and me? You don't have to if you don't want too, as I know today is your day off."

Tristan shrugged. "Sounds fine to me. Better than sitting in front of the TV all day."

Rory put the phone back to her ear. "We'll be there in a little bit."

"Goody goody gumdrops!" Lorelai squealed.

"Bye mom," Rory said, shaking her head, as she hung up.

-

Rory chewed on her bottom lip during the car ride to Stars Hollow. She debated about telling Tristan about Logan, as she did not want him hearing from somewhere else. However she just could not bring herself to say it. She had the feeling that it would just hurt him if she told him. Had it, or had it not been part of their arrangement to date who they want?

Rory sighed, leaning her forehead against the window in frustration.

Tristan glanced over at her worriedly. "You alright?"

She sat back up, and managed to give him a forced small smile. "Yeah... Just stress from school and the paper."

_Chicken!_ She could not help but scold herself. She had the perfect opportunity to mention it to him, and what did she do? Chicken out...

"Well, maybe I'm not the only one who needs a break today, huh?" he smirked at her, before turning back to the road.

"Yeah..." Rory sighed, as they drove along the familiar roads of her hometown.

"Mini Me!" Lorelai squealed, running out of the house, as their car pulled into the driveway.

"Mommy!" Rory squealed, jumping out of the car before Tristan even had a chance to turn it off to run into her mother's awaiting arms.

Tristan got out of the car smirking. You would think that it had months, years even since they had last seen each other, when in truth it was only one week.

"So what's new with you?" Lorelai asked, as they linked arms, heading into the house. Tristan trailed behind the two. "How's married life treating you? Sex good?"

"Mom!"

"What, not getting any? Or is he that bad in bed?"

"Hey!" Tristan protested, as they entered in the house.

Rory shook her head. "Everything is going fine mom... Well, other than Tristan trying to make me eat healthy. He tried to make me eat a grapefruit this morning. Also, when he fixed dinner one night, he put salad on my plate-"

"Hold it, he fixed you dinner?" Lorelai asked shocked as they all sat down.

"He fixed me dinner."

"He cooks? Was it edible?"

"Yes, I'm still here today to talk about it, so no poison."

"Are you sure that it just doesn't take time to pass through the body, before taking effect?"

"Aww shucks, I forgot to take out that life insurance on you first," Tristan winked at Rory. "Maybe I should just cook for you two tonight if you really don't believe it?"

"Oh, will you?" Lorelai asked excitedly.

Tristan chuckled. "Sure. Let me just see what you have in your fridge."

"Wow, we sure know how to pick 'em, don't we?" Lorelai nudged Rory, as they followed him into the kitchen. "Him and Luke can both cook for us in our old age."

"There is nothing in here!" Tristan said in shock.

"Sure there is," Lorelai said. "There's some left over pizza, Chinese, some goo, that I have no idea what it is."

Tristan glared at her. "As I said, nothing."

"We can go shopping," Rory suggested.

"Ohh! Road trip!" Lorelai cheered.

"Mom, the store is like two minutes away," Rory pointed out.

"Yeah, but it just seemed like something to say," Lorelai pouted.

Rory rolled her eyes as they left.

-

"Your mom has too much energy," Tristan said, shaking his head as they entered Doosie's. Lorelai was currently at Luke's begging for coffee.

"I know," Rory said cheerfully. "So what are you fixing?"

"I was thinking lasagna, as that's my main specialty."

"Sounds good to me," Rory laughed. She loved this. They were actually getting along again, like how they were before. She just hoped it could stay like this, even though she knew nothing ever stayed perfect. Well, she could hold off on telling him about Logan at least.

Tristan grabbed a cart as he started going through the aisles, putting what he needed in it as he went.

He started feeling frustrated when he was unable to find his last ingredient, garlic. He had everything else.

"Excuse me, can tell me where the garlic is?" he asked a man who was knelt down stocking a shelf.

The man stood up slowly, taking in Tristan.

"Bag boy?" Tristan asked in disbelief. "You still work here?"

"What are you doing here, accountant?" Dean asked bitterly.

Tristan smirked. "Just cooking dinner for my lovely wife and mother in law tonight, and needed a few things."

"Some poor girl actually married you?" Dean mocked.

Tristan's smirk just grew wider. Obviously he had not heard about him and Rory.

"Hey Tris, I thought Tiramousse for dese-- uh, hi Dean," Rory said big eyed when she took notice of him.

"Rory?" Dean asked in shock, and hurt. "You're married to him?"

Rory looked away.

"Well, I hope you two are very happy together," Dean said sarcastically. "I'm taking my break." Dean walked away, taking off his apron as he left.

"Well, that went well," Tristan said thoughtfully.

-

-

**AN: For those who don't read my other stories, I now have a blog which will let you know when updates are coming for my stories, give sneak peaks into new stuff, etc. It's also so I won't put really long AN's... lol. It can be found in my profile. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed, and make sure to review!**


End file.
